Living the Life
by Aqualynn Black
Summary: This is about the marauders and the girls they fall in love with. The love the Marauders share with their girls is harsh and passionate, they must mature and act their age or risk losing everything they ever loved. Teenage angst and Family issues all around but love will conquer all if they fight for it. AU and lots of OC's :
1. In the Beginning

Ok I promise this is the last rewrite of this but I messed up and just realized I didn't change the things I thought I had. Thank you for reading and please leave some reviews!

* * *

><p><strong>In the <strong>**Beginning**

It has been a while since my first day starting Hogwarts but I remember it as if it was yesterday, oh what a yesterday that was:

The Black family was standing on the Platform to the Hogwarts Express, awaiting the arrival of the train to send the older of the two boy's off on his first year to Hogwarts. Orion stood there tall glaring at any one who dare look their way. His black eyes were piercing and unforgiving like his pristine silk robes that he wore. His wife Walburga stood beside him but her eyes watching the two boy's like a hawk ready to reprimand them for any of their misbehavior. Sirius was the one closest to her; he was dressed similar to his father and stood there as quietly and still as physically possible being a good Pure-blood prodigy. His little brother Regulus stood next to him trying his best to imitate his brother and father but finding it a little difficult staying still.

"Can we go soon?" Regulus made the mistake of whining. His mother turned her glare on him and was about to reprimand him before Sirius stepped in.

"I should head on to the train, can't be late, and I don't want to waste too much of your time Father." Sirius looked up at the man.

"Very well, remember I don't want you speaking to those mudbloods, and if I hear about you disgracing the family you will be punished." His voice was low and caused a shiver to run through Sirius though he tried his best to hide it

"Yes sir," Sirius nodded and left to the train. "Thank you, bye Sy." Sirius heard Regulus whisper as he walked away.

Once he was out of site his family left and Sirius relaxed standing there in the middle of the hallway. He was basking in his newfound freedom when someone ran into him making them both topple over and onto the floor.

"I'm so sorry! I just…they're attacking!" the girl scrambled to get up.

That's when Sirius heard the screeching voice of his cousin, "GET BACK HERE YOU MUDBLOOD!" Narcissa was storming down the hallway.

"What did you do?" Sirius jumped up, he was trying to avoid his cousins at all costs.

"I'll let you know once we get out of here!" The blonde girl grabbed him and ran weaving through the crowds of people that flooded the halls then ducked into a compartment. They hid in there as they heard her pass screaming that she'll find the girl and skin her alive. They heard another voice soon after, that convinced Narcissa to head back to the seats they were occupying. Sirius sighed and opened the door to make sure the coast was clear.

"Alright it looks safe." Sirius walked out with her and down the hall back to where his trunk was. "So what did you do to get her ready to kill you?"

The girl gave a happy grin "well I told her that her clothes were ugly and that they would look so much better with a dung bomb and proceeded to throw one on her."

Sirius stopped and stared at her in shock before he started laughing, "That's brilliant!"

"I know," she smiled "I'm Olivia by the way Olivia Hunter." she held out her hand when he calmed down.

"I'm Sirius Black; it's nice to meet you." Sirius went to shake her hand but she pulled it away.

"You're a Black? I was told you're like all evil." Olivia recoiled a little.

Sirius rolled his eyes, "If I was evil I would have turned you into my cousin that was yelling Mudblood at you."

Olivia frowned a little in thought, and that's when a boy walked up, "is this guy bugging you Olive?" he stood tall in between the two as if her were a body guard even though he was shorter than Olivia.

"Jamie, its fine, I kinda dragged him along when I was on the run." She tugged on his arm, "let's go-"

"Yeah go on, you're not needed here Potter." Sirius says shooing him with his hand.

"You think you're all big and bad Black?" James shrugged off Olivia.

"Uh whoa guys calm down" Olivia got in between them. "Look everything is fine he even laughed at what I did to the girl." Olivia attempts to calm James.

"She deserves it," Sirius chuckled.

"You're an odd Black…" James stopped glaring at him.

Olivia shrugged "I kinda like him."

"Oh do you!" both of them automatically teased her.

"Not like that you twits!" she hit them both in the arm. "So can we all be friends?"

"I guess," James nods and held his hand out, "I'm James, only she's allowed to call me Jamie."

"Alright Jamie, I'm Sirius" Sirius gave a smirk James shook his head and they headed to the compartment James and Olivia had claimed.

James stopped looking into the window "Olive it's her, the girl I saw on the platform! She's in our area thing."

"No Jamie she has her own ours is right here" she shook her head at him. "Oh" James sighed and followed her in.

Olivia shook her head, "Well you're the one that split her juice on her dress, if you hadn't done that then I would suggest you go talk to her."

"I said I was sorry!" James protested.

"While you kept running, she looked like she was about to cry." Olivia scolded him.

James sighed "and she's pretty too, she's probably pretty when she cries too."

Sirius chuckled and the train started moving. "And we're off."

Olivia smiled at him "so Sirius, are you the white sheep of the Black family then?"

Sirius bit the inside of his lip knowing the question was going to come. " I'm not like my family, I don't think what they all believe in is right, I do believe that muggle borns should have more education about the wizarding world but I don't think blood purity is all that."

"Can we keep him Jamie?" Olivia smiled.

James laughed and shook his head at her. "Don't mind her mate, she's a little coo coo."

Sirius chuckled "it's alright, I don't mind. I'm guessing you both want to be in Gryffindor?"

"Every Potter is," James nods.

"I need to make sure he doesn't get himself into too much trouble so I hope I'm in there with him" Olivia nods.

Sirius smiled softly "well you have the guts to go into the Slytherins lair and prank one of them I definitely think you'll be a Gryffindor."

James looked over at him "you could be a Gryffindor too."

"I'm not too sure about that," Sirius looked down.

Olivia frowned "well we will see when we get there."

Sirius nodded and looked out the window. Olivia and James argued silently over who should say something to Sirius. Until Olivia sighed and moved to sit beside him, "If you do become Slytherin maybe you can help us prank them every once in awhile?" she bumped his shoulder gently and Sirius smiled at her.

"Sounds like a plan." He nodded and smiled at James.

James whooped as the door was slid open. Olivia looked up quickly scared it was the Slytherin to see a boy standing there panting.

"Um is there room in here?" he scratched a scar that was on his neck.

"Only Gryffindors allowed," James shook his head.

"James!" Olivia kicked him. "There plenty of room here he just likes being a jerk."

"Ow, and you like being abusive" James grumbled rubbing his shin.

"Oh thanks. Um I'm Remus Lupin." He introduced himself and took a seat next to James.

"James Potter" he tipped an air hat.

"Olivia Hunter," Olivia smiled.

"Uh Sirius." He nodded lightly.

"Sirius? Do you have a last name?" Remus chuckled softly.

"Black, I'm Sirius Black." Sirius tensed a little waiting for back lash. None came, Remus just smiled at him and nodded.

"It's nice to meet you all, are you Second years?" he held a satchel on his lap wearing the school button down with jeans.

"We are first years James is just family breed Gryffindor." Olivia laughed and yawned, "How long will the ride be you think?"

"Nap, I heard it's pretty long." James stood up and pulled a blanket out of her trunk and tossed it to her.

"Thank you Jamie," she curled up with it.

"If you want you can use my shoulder as a pillow," Sirius offered which Olivia did and fell asleep almost instantly.

James smiled softly and leaned against the window. "So Remus, are you into pranking?"

Remus raised an eye brow, "well it's written in your eyes that you are. I guess I don't mind a joke or two."

James smiled mischievously "I hope Hogwarts is ready for us."

"us?" Remus's eyes widened.

Sirius chuckled "you may have chosen the wrong compartment, but now you're stuck with us, Gryffindor or not."

"I-um- ok" Remus nodded but smiled and pulled out his book reading as he listened to James and Sirius talk about things they could do.

…

"Oh James I wish we could have gotten a picture." Olivia whispered as she held his hand tight waiting to get sorted.

"You'll just have to write it down so you don't miss a detail when you tell your dad" He squeezed her hand as Sirius was called up.

"Gryffindor," was shouted not too long after the hat was placed on his head.

"TRAITOR!" was yelled from the Slytherins but the Gryffindor's just cheered louder. Sirius nervously sat next to a pair of twins.

"Welcome to Gryffindor,"

"You're either incredibly brave,"

"Or incredibly stupid." They jumped back and forth while one patted his shoulder.

Sirius smiled softly "A little bit of both I believe."

"That's a Gryffindor for you." A boy chuckled from across the twins. The red headed girl James was swooning over joined the table next sitting a bit down from the boys. "We don't bite down here you can move closer." He smiled at her and she scooted closer to him. "Ryan Jones, Seventh year" he nods to the two of them.

"I'm Lily Evans." She smiled softly and turned back to the sorting. It was Olivia's turn to be sorted and just as the hat hit her head it shouted Gryffindor.

"You hear that Jamie!" She squealed and sat next to Sirius. "All we need is Remus in our house and it'll be perfect!"

Sirius laughed softly at her enthusiasm as they watched the sorting. They saw a girl get sorted not too long into Gryffindor as well and Ryan whooped loudly for her "That's my baby sister!" he yelled embarrassingly before she even had the hat placed on her head. Blushing she made her way to her brothers side.

"Told you, Jones's are always in Gryffindor," He hugged her into his side.

"Get off" she pushed him away, "now I can take your place on the team this year." She stuck her tongue out at him.

"You wish little one, maybe next year." He patted her head.

"We'll see when I try out." She smoothed out her hair, "Hi I'm Victorie" she turned to Lily "I guess we'd be living together." She held her hand out.

"Oh I'm lily, It's nice to meet you," Lily smiled.

"Oh hey roomies! I'm Olivia" Olive grinned from Sirius's side. "You're the girl from the platform. I'm sorry about your dress, Jamie is really bad at looking where he's going. Do you think it's ruined?"

"we'll see when it gets washed," she sighed but smiled softly. "I'd like an apology from him, not that yours doesn't mean anything, but you didn't do anything wrong."

"Don't hold your breath; James isn't a person that says I'm sorry very much." Olivia smiled back softly.

"Remus you made it!" Sirius nodded at the new addition to the Gryffindor table.

"Welcome to the Lions," Ryan smiled and Remus smiled back slightly and took his seat next to Lily.

"Jamie is next!" Olivia grinned and watches him get sorted into Gryffindor almost as quick as she was. She hugged him tight when he took his seat next to her.

"This is going to be great" James grinned mischievously.

Once the feast was over, they followed their prefect up to the Gryffindor common room after a quick tour through the castle from Ryan and the twins who they learned were Fabian and Gideon Prewett.

Once in their common room the first years sleepily went up to their dorms for a good night's rest. Not Sirius though, he stood up looking out a window thinking as he wrote to his parents. 'I'm in Gryffindor, I have friends that don't hate Muggles and muggle borns and a few muggle born friends. Wow. I've 'undone' eleven years of brainwashing in the course of a day… I say a day well spent.' Sirius smiled to himself and crawled into bed after writing his very vague letter.

Sirius was woken up from his delightful memory of his first day at Hogwarts when the Knight Bus stopped in front of him. He jumped on going to his second favorite place in the world, the Potter Manor.

_"A real friend is one who walks in when the rest of the world walks out._

* * *

><p>Once again thank you for reading!<p> 


	2. Fifth year blues

Here's chapter 2. Edited 7/17/11

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Fifth year blues<strong>

James and Olivia were lying in the grass in the back of the Potter house; it was the perfect summer day as clouds rolled by. They would call out a shape or two but mostly just laid there in silence…that is till Olivia broke it.

"Merlin, I can't believe were already going to be fifth years." She sighed happily looking to her right at James.

James put down his guitar and sat up "I know only 3 more years and were out in the world of working people."

"Yeah, like you even need to work!" Olivia rolled over and laughed softly, "unlike the rest of us."

"Doesn't make me want to work any less then you will" he shook his head.

"I know Jam; I'm just messing with you. Are you bringing the guitar to school this year?"

"That is definitely not happening." He shook his head quickly.

"Oh come on you can play and Sirius and I can sing with you! It would be fun!" Olivia grinned.

"Such an imaginative mind," James laughed.

"Shut up," she pushed him.

"PRONGSIE!" they hear the voice of Sirius Black just that second running full speed towards them and tackling James over in a wrestling type hug. Neither of them realized that as they rolled they were heading straight for the pool!

'This will be good!' Olivia followed after them and watched them make a big splash. She waited at the edge for them to resurface but didn't see them till it was too late; she got pulled right in with them.

Five minutes later a purple blob did a cannon ball into the pool. The three laughed seeing Anna-belle, James 5 year old sister, smiling at them.

"She wanted to join you," Mrs. Potter laughed bringing out lunch and towels. "Out the pool for a second," she demands so she can transfigure them in to appropriate attire.

"Thanks Mum!" they all call racing back to the pool. Mrs. Potter always demanded that they all call her Mum. She always wanted a bunch of kids but fate only gave her two little miracles in her old age, which she was more than happy to cater to.

"Starting the party without me?" Remus called as he got down to the pool.

"MOONY!" they jump out and tackle him.

"Hey guys," he laughed from the ground and kissed Olivia's head in a brotherly way. "Good thing I was ready for this."

"Well yeah it's a tradition, "Olivia grinned remembering their first time doing this.

_**First year**_

It was a cold November day; Olivia, Sirius, and James were sitting in the entrance hall worried about Remus. He disappeared a few days before and they were wondering if he was ok.

They didn't know of the boy's condition then but they all grew so close that they'd made a pack to look out for each other always.

When they were told by Mcgonagall that he was to be back that day they waited for him.

"Where is he?" Olive frowned.

"I know as well as you do." Sirius sighed.

"Is that him?" James jumped up when the doors started opening.

Remus Lupin walked it looking a bit sick, but the three were so happy to see him they ran and practically tackled him to the ground screaming happily "YOU'RE OK!"

Remus was shocked beyond anything he's ever felt, he's never had someone care so much outside his parents. That scared him the most as well but he hugged them back tight.

"Did you really worry that much?" Remus answered timidly as they kept hugging him and they all ha the same answer.

"Of course, you're our brother!" they eventually let him go and eventually that became their ritual greeting when they didn't see the young werewolf for longer than a day.

_**Present day**_

Three girls came running from the other house. "Olive!"

Olivia ran to them "You guys made it!" she squealed and hugged all three of them tight.

The guys laugh shaking their heads before they smirked evilly. They got out the pool, ignoring Mrs. Potters warning, before sneaking up on the girls. James grabbed Lily, Sirius grabbed Olivia, and Remus grabbed Victorie. None of them grabbed Elise because she was terrified of the water.

The girls were confused and screaming as the boys ran to the pool and threw them in.

Olive and Victorie were laughing when they surfaced calling out this is war! But Lily wasn't so happy seeing as she had make up on and it now was running down her cheeks.

"James Potter! You idiotic jerk! You're so lucky I can't curse you right now!" Lily glared at him.

"Come on dear, I'll help you," Mrs. Potter offered trying to diffuse the situation.

"Thank you."

"Lily I'm-"

"No, don't even say it because you're not. This is the same sh-stuff you always do. You'll never grow up," she walked over to Mrs. Potter who fixed her up with a few wand movements.

"I know I'm his mother and it might seem like I'm just saying this but James isn't as bad as your making him out to be, truthfully he's liked you for a while now. But I'll leave you to get there your selves." Mrs. Potter said softly as Lily braided her hair.

"Thank you, Mrs. Potter," Lily said again before going back into the pool, by then they were in an intense game of Marco polo.

"Marco!" James called out and everyone got out of the pool quietly still saying polo. They all start eating while James was still looking around for them.

After looking for ten minutes straight he finally opened his eyes and realized he was the only one in the pool. Everybody started laughing from the table eating their sandwiches.

"Ha ha ha," James mocked, "it's not that funny."

"Yes it is jam jam!" Anna-belle giggled.

"Oh really my little Belle?" he tickled her and she squealed happily.

"Yeah it is, because you're the dumb-ass that actually believed we'd stay in there when we were hungry," Sirius laughed

"Watch your language," James picked up Anna-belle and sat with her

"Bad mister snuffles!" Anna-belle shook her finger at him.

Everyone laughed as Sirius begged Anna for forgiveness but she kept denying him.

"That's my girl," Olivia grinned and Mrs. Potter laughed.

That night the eight of them were lying around the fire. Victorie, Remus, Elise and Anna were already out. James had Anna-belle cradled in his lap looking down at her with a smile.

"He really loves her doesn't he," Lily saw them, and Sirius nodded.

"She was more of a miracle then James was, and they almost lost her when she was born. We were in first year and James came back from going to see her and cried with me and Olive he was so scared." Sirius tells her.

"Oh, I never knew-"

"No one did, if you look at her you wouldn't ever think she's sick either"

"She's sick?"

"She has an immune system deficiency, she takes a potion every day, but she still gets sick a lot" This time it was James that spoke. He looked over at them "she will always be my number one girl, and I'm proud to say she has her big brother wrapped around her finger."

"She has us all wrapped around her fingers," Olivia laughed softly, when Lily stood quiet. James turned back to Anna and kissed her head.

"I'm going to take her to bed; any of you guys want anything?" James stood up.

"No were good," they shook their heads.

James came back and laid down next to Olivia, "night guys," he yawned.

"Night," they called back and slowly fell asleep.

_**Next day**_

Mrs. Potter woke them up early to get ready and such to head to the train. The girls shared the big bathroom up stairs.

Lily wore her uniform with her hair in curls and make-up light and natural.

Olivia wore jeans and a tee, pulling her straight blond hair into a pony tail.

Victorie wore a maroon jersey dress with her Qudditch sweater over top; she let her wavy hair loose and had dark lined eyes making the blue of her eyes look darker.

Elise wore waist high shorts and her school button down and Gryffindor tie; she braided her black hair in a twisted French braid and make up showing off her hazel eyes and round face.

When they were done they went down to see the guys all ready and eating. They look up at the girls and couldn't help but stare.

"Wow," Remus muttered.

"You guys look great," Sirius looked them all over and smiled.

"No wonder it took you all so long." James was looking mostly at Lily.

"Mama, can I wear makeup?" Anna-belle asked quickly.

Mr. Potter chuckled "not for a while Jelly bean." He kissed her head.

"Thanks guys," the girls sat and ate.

Mrs. Potter hurried them up and rushed them to the platform just before the train was ready to go. Lily and Remus went to the front of the train for their prefect meeting while the others found a compartment.

"James, just be nice to Lily when she gets back, OK?"

"OK, OK" he sighed and took his seat. Remus and Lily came back and wiggled into the seats.

After a while everyone started falling asleep until only James was up. He chuckled at how they paired up in their sleep.

Even him and Lily, who was rocking in her sleep then eventually laid her head on his shoulder. He smiled and touched her hair softly 'one day Lily, you'll see were meant to be. But until then I can wait, I will always wait' James thought as he stared at her.

He noticed then that Elise was the only one that's alone; she was curled to the window. She blinked awake and looked at him with a smile before walking out the compartment with a quick I'll be back.

James sighed and looked at Remus and Victorie, a couple which could have all the love in the world if only Remus could trust her with more than just the surface.

Then there was Sirius and Olivia, who don't even realize they're in love with each other. James mused over the fact that they've been flirting since first year and yet they deny that their anything more than best friends.

'Maybe they've been secretly dating and no one knows' James laughed at his crazy thought.

Elise was heading back to the compartment from the bathroom when she ran into a boy. "Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to run into you." She apologized quickly.

"It's OK, it's not usual that I get bumped into by someone so cute," he smiled at her.

Elise looked up at him "Regulus, you don't have to say that." She blushed.

"Of course I do, I don't make a habit of lying." He chuckled at her blush.

"Stop it," she rolled her eyes playfully, "but, my god, when did you get so tall?"

"Probably the same time you got so short." he teased. She glared at him playfully.

"You're so mean." She smiled.

"You know you like me mean." He winked.

"Oh yeah always." She laughed "I'll see you later." She kept walking again and Regulus sighed watching her go.

James was still in thought about all his friends when Elise came back and curled back in her corner but now smiling. James looked at her and smiled before they started waking every one up as the train slowed.

_**Later**_

They were all hanging out the Common room before bed and Olivia felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Owen hi," Olivia said in a slight shock at her Ex Owen Mclaggen.

"Hey Olivia, Can we talk?" he smiled softly.

"Uh sure," Olivia got up and walked over to an empty part of the common room.

"So, how was your summer?" he started out nervously.

"Oh, it was fun. I hung out with James and Sirius mostly, and the girls of course," Olivia smiled thinking about the summer. "And you? Have a nice summer?" She decided to at least be polite.

"Oh yea, it was fun. I went to the world cup, few weeks back." He nodded.

"Really OMM, how was it!" she said excited to hear about it.

"It was cool; I think you would have liked it. It was a close game too." he chuckled at her excitement

"I guess I get too excited about Quidditch sometimes." Olivia blushed a little bit.

"Yea I know, but I always liked that about you," he smiled, and she blushed even more. From the other side of the room the group glared at him because he broke her heart last year.  
>"I should get back to everyone," she bit her lip.<p>

"Merlin you're gorgeous, you know that," he placed his hand on her cheek.

"You use to tell me all the time," a tear fell out her eye, he quickly wiped it away.

"take me back please, because I still love you." He moved closer to her his hand still on her cheek.

"R-really?" she stared at him, 'I still love you too' she thought to herself.

"Yea," he said softly his face so close to hers he could smell the chocolate and mint on her breath.

"Can I think about it?" she swallowed softly, 'or I'll look way too desperate saying yes now' she was close to kissing him but knew they were being watched.

"Take all the time you need," he leaned back a bit.

"Thank you, Owen; I'll talk to you later?" she took a slightly shaky breath to clear her mind.

"Yea...OK, Sleep tight love," he kissed her cheek and walked away. Olivia sighs, and looks back at her friends knowing if she did this they'd all shake their heads at her.

-Love is like handing someone a gun, having them point it at your heart, and trusting them to never pull the trigger.

* * *

><p>So review please, it's always a motivator. :)<p> 


	3. Just One of Those Days

September went by slow getting back into the groove of being in school. With late nights filled with piles of books and parchment, no one thought the marauders were going to strike but they did and they struck hard and outrageous. It was the third week in September Olivia remembers perfectly because it was the same day she finally gave Owen an answer.

…

'_Our timing must be off'_ James thought as they all got up to leave the great hall. Just then is when they heard the first pop go off the 4 trouble makers grinned as more pops were heard.

"OMM!" and other shrieks were heard immediately after. Everyone looked to be wearing large neon colored clown like wigs…that wouldn't come off. After the initial shock people started laughing at their friends. Even the teachers chuckled a little.

"Well it seems out resident pranksters have once again attacked" Dumbledore laughed standing up "How long does this last boys?" he looked straight at the foursome trying to sneak out.

"It lasts between a half hour and an hour, Professor!" Remus answered for them and they all ran away.

Dumbledore chuckled once more "Well off to bed, your new hair-dos will be gone soon enough."

Though most people were enjoying the frivolity of the prank there were a few that did not and one of them was Lily Evans.

The red head was very protective of her hair and was outraged to find a bright red afro instead of her long red curls.

"James Potter!" Lily glared at him the second she saw him in the common room.

"Yes my beautiful flower?" James happily antagonized.

"You get this—this Thing off me this instant!" she practically growled.

"But it looks so good on you!" James didn't back down nor did his grin waver.

"Get this bloody thing off me now!" she shouted louder.

"Fine, don't get your bloody knickers in a twist." James rolled his eyes and muttered the counter curse.

"Liv, let's dance!" Sirius turned up the radio and they started dancing in the middle of the common room. A few people joined them while others watched. No one noticed the scene about to happen near the dorm stairs.

"Lily it was just a bit of fun, you're acting like we harmed people." James watched her check her hair in the mirror. "I'm sorry if-"

Lily cut him off with a hard glare "Leave me the hell alone Potter." Her voice was low and dangerous.

"But Lily-" James tried again.

"I don't want to hear it! You pig-headed, arrogant, prick! I don't wantto hear what you have to say! I don't care! I'd rather you die and go to hell then even listen to another word come from that self-righteous, egotistical, idiotic, smart aleck, thing you call a mouth!" she growled and stormed up the stairs.

Everyone was staring at James waiting to see what he'd do, but he just stood there looking at where she was standing.

As Olivia rushed to James side every ones hair started to pop away. "Jamie, come on." She walked him up to his room.

Victorie and Elise rushed up to calm down Lily

She hates me, she rather me dead' James closed his eyes when he sat on his bed. Olivia sat beside him and rubbed his back.

"Jamie?" she bit her lip scared that he was so quiet.

"Why am I kidding myself with thinking she'd ever want me." He whispered heart broken.

"Oh Jamie, just give it some more time-" Olivia tried to reassure him but he cut her off.

"It's been 5 years Olive! 5 fucking years of torture, I love her but all I get are insults back."

"Not on Valentine's day." She proved him wrong in earnest.

"One day of 365," James shook his head and covered his face with a slight sniffle.

"No, no, no, Jam. Don't cry, she's not worth that not when she yells at you like that!" Olivia hugged him.

"It's hard when the woman you love throws it back in your face when all you wanted was a smile" James held onto her.

"shhh, she'll see the light soon" she kissed his head.

Remus and Sirius walked in soon after James calmed down and was just leaning on Olivia.

"How are you doing mate?" Sirius sat on his other side. James just shrugged.

"He'll be ok" Olivia kissed his head again "get some sleep." She rubbed his back softly before getting up. "Goodnight Remy." She kissed his head and Sirius walked her to the dorm door.

"What happened before we got up here?" he asked softly.

"He cried, he's a little depressed after this one." Olivia sighed and Sirius nods.

"Get some rest Hun, you look tired." Sirius kissed her head. Olivia nodded and walked down to run into Owen.

"Hey Olivia" he smiled softly at her "did you ever come to a decision?" he asked nervously.

Olivia just gave him a short kiss "you're on a thin rope Owen; please don't take a pair of scissors to this one." She muttered her hands resting on his chest.

"I promise I won't." he kissed her again.

"Good night" she smiled softly and went up to her room not even thinking about Lily and her normal I hate James rants.

"James Potter is insufferable! I can't believe the ass tries to make me believe he even likes me!" Lily was pacing.

Olivia's eyes darkened when she heard Lily "Will you shut up?"

"I can be as loud as I want to be, I'm not the one who follows James to comfort him. Oh I know you like him so stop acting like it is all innocent!" Lily turned on her.

"Oh you bi-" Victorie covered her mouth quickly "Guys, please don't fight." She pleaded.

Olivia pulled away "you know what Lily, go ahead and think you're all high and mighty right now with this bullshit excuse for righteous anger. In the end I had to go up and hold James that was heartbroken by what you said. You don't see it but that boy loves you and I have no idea why." Olivia's eyes flashed red and Lily's green eyes flashed as they glared at each other.

"James Potter doesn't know what love is, and if he's heartbroken it's only because I cut his ego down" With that Lily closed the bathroom door.

'And now starts the week of no talking' Victorie and Elise shared the same thought as they watched Olivia get ready for bed and close her curtains.

It was later that night that you can find James in the common room playing his guitar unable to sleep. He hummed a slow sad song while he stared out the window it was late by the time he actually went to bed.

…

Now it's October and the whole scene became a memory behind all the homework. Olivia and Lily started talking a week later like nothing happened just like Victorie and Elise predicted. James got out of his funk with a little prank on the Slytherins but still hasn't tried talking to Lily yet. Most were still in classes when Remus and Victorie were in the marauders room studying.

"Victorie," Remus stopped reading and sat up looking at her.

"Yes Rem.?" She looked up at him still lying on her stomach.

"There's something I really want to tell you, but I'm kind of scared of how you'll take it." He looked at her.

"You can tell me anything Remus, you know that." She sat up curious.

"Well you see I've been lying to you about something pretty important" he gulped softly.

"y-you've been lying to me?" her eyes went wide with hurt 'how has he been lying to me?' she wondered nervous to hear what he has to say.

"Once a month, how I say I go see my mom?" Victorie only nodded in acknowledgement and Remus went on. "I go to the shrieking shack instead. Th-that where I have my transformations. I-I'm a werewolf." He tells her softly watching her eyes grow wider.

Victorie took a second to process what Remus said then couldn't help the grin that spread on her face before she leaped and hugged him. 'He's only a werewolf, why did he scare me like that!'

Remus wasn't ready for the smile or the hug and so he tumbled back by the force of it. 'She's hugging me? Oh please merlin, tell me she doesn't think I'm joking' Remus hugged her back just in case it was the last one he'd get.

"You scared me I thought you were going to say something much worse" Victorie sighed and kissed his cheek.

"You-you don't care?" Remus blushed. 'Wait she's kissing my cheek? Why would she do that…' he turned a darker red.

"No I love wolves and werewolves are so fascinating to me, my uncle, he's part of a pack and everything and they let me hang out and kind of study them. They laugh when I start asking question like I am." Victorie giggled softly to herself. "I miss them I should write Uncle Liam soon." She said to herself.

Remus just took it all in. Not only was she not scared of him but she's spent time with other werewolves. She is one of the most interesting girls he's ever met. She's a Quidditch playing, book worm acting, werewolf loving, awkward beauty that this werewolf could easily fall for.

"Rem. Uh you're staring," Victorie bit her lip nervously with a light blush. "Is everything ok? It's not weird that I like werewolves is it?"

"No, it's not that at all, that was just the most positive reaction I ever gotten to that news." He smiled at her. "It's weird I had to take it all in."

Victorie frowned softly and closed her book and scooted closer to Remus, "I'm sorry you had to put up with people being idiots. I guess you never found a pack?"

"Depends on your definition of a pack…" Remus closed his book and leaned on his head board with her. "Sirius, James, Peter and Olivia became my pack a year or two ago." He tells her easily.

"How did they do that?" Victorie leaned her head on his shoulder. It just seemed natural and right so she gave into the urge.

Remus was first struck at seeing this side of Victorie but just smiled on and put his head on hers feeling oddly relaxed for the moment.

"They became animangi, so they can join me on full moons." Remus told her their biggest secret between them.

"If I was an animangus w-would you mind me joining you?" Victorie looked up at him.

Remus gulped silently "I don't think Moony would mind that one bit." He looked at her "but I don't want you to put yourself at risk to do that." He added gently.

"To become an animangus or to go out on the full moon?" she looked away leaning back on his shoulder.

"Becoming an animangus of course." he put his head in her hair.

"Well then you don't have to worry about that, I already am one, I'm a wolf close to the size of a female werewolf but not a werewolf." She smiled when she felt Remus tremble from his chuckle.

"Of course you are." He shook his head and kissed her head gently. Neither of them knew what to say after that but that was fine silence was fine for now.

Not too much later Sirius and Olivia found them in the same position.

"Look at what we have here." Sirius announced picking up his Quidditch bag. Remus blushed and Victorie yawned from dosing off.

"It's not like that and you know it," She mumbled and Olivia laughed. "Time for Quidditch?" she sat up.

"Yup come on vi, nap times over time to be murdered by Jimmy." The two got up from the bed. Olivia linked her arms with Vi and walked behind the boys "so u and Remus?"

"He told me about _visiting his mom_ once a month. And that you, Sirius, James and peter join him at night." Victorie smiled, "he said I can join."

Olivia grinned and let her go to tackle Remus with a hug. "YOU FINALLY TOLD HER!" Remus laughed hugging her back practically carrying her as they kept moving.

Victorie laughed at Olivia.

"Now, when are you two going on a date?" She grinned letting him go.

"We're still friends; we're not going on a date Mrs. Nosey body."

"If I'm Mrs., whose Mr. Nosey body?" Olivia looked at Remus.

"Of course that title goes to Sirius!" Victorie laughed.

"Hear that Siri? We're married." Olivia laughed. Sirius laughed softly with her.

"Well my blushing bride" Sirius lifted her up "we have a practice to get to." He ran off with her.

"Ahh!" she squealed holding on to him tight.

"You think they'll ever get together?" Victorie smiled.

"Starting to sound like them talking about us," Remus smiled back.

"Well we just might." Victorie winked then raced off. Remus smiled wider and chased her to the pitch before sitting down to watch the particularly brutal practice.

Jimmy wood is a slave driver of a captain I swear! Olivia groaned in thought. We already won the last 5 house cups under his and his cousin's reign…but no we still need to be bloody and bruised after every practice.

"Team good practice, I think WE have a chance this year!" Jimmy announces behind the team as they walk back to the great hall for dinner.

"Well WE always have a chance but now WE are bruised and tired and WE aren't going to win with this kind of practice," Olivia says irritated and Owen rubs her back.

The rest of the team cheered weakly, Victorie laid her head on Remus's shoulder as Remus kept her walking.

"Oh well practice is still on for tomorrow," Jimmy shrugged and left to sit with his girlfriend.

Sirius whimpered, "Can we skip it?" He looked to James who sadly just shook his head.

_**Later in the Gryffindor Common Room**_

Good merlin, I'm sore" Olivia rolled her shoulders. Owen got up stretching and giving a loud long yawn.

"I think I'm gonna go to bed early day and all." He kissed Olivia and left quickly.

Olivia rolled her eyes and winced as she stretched.

"Here let me" Sirius sat behind her and rubbed her shoulders.

"Yeah right there." Olivia sighed as Sirius kept massaging. Olivia groaned relieved of the pain.

Sirius smiled to himself and rubbed her back a bit before stopping.

"Oh, you stopped." Olivia pouted.

"Yes, I was kind of hopping you'd do me a favor too…" he turned.

"Of course dear." She gave him a massage. Sirius groaned as well.

James laughed from the couch "You two sound like you're having sex."

"Uh oh yeah!" Olivia moaned playfully and busted out laughing with Sirius.

"I hope that's not the noises you make" Sirius laughed and relaxed back against Olivia as she played with his hair. James smiled at the two softly and left to bed.

_**Next Day in the Library **_

_Sirius P.O.V._

Most people seem to be shocked when they see all of us in the library, but it's not like we can pass our classes and know how to do half the spells we know from pranks without stepping a foot into the library. Plus, Moony refused to do all the researching so we split it up and it's a much better system.

Sadly today I'm having a terrible time trying to concentrate, due to a specific blonde haired violet eye girl who's sitting a few tables away from me.

Olivia has been going through my mind a lot recently. I swear she asks for my attention just sitting there, so what else is there for me to do. I sit and watch her, it's giving me quite a view into her and Owens relationship. They used to be sickeningly sweet with each other but they've seem to grow out of that. Now, it's more like Olivia talks and he just nods along not even listening. If it were me I'd listen to her.

Oh no, James noticed.

"Mate who are you giving that look to?" James chuckled looking in the direction I was, sadly for me only Olivia was in that line of sight.

"Olive?" He raised an eyebrow.

"I was just checking on them." I went back to my book.

"Sirius you were giving her James's Lily look." Remus butted in.

"I was not!" I was just bloody watching how did I have a look!

I saw Remus raise an eyebrow, and heard James sigh. "It's ok if you like Olivia."

"Well I don't." Liar.

Out of nowhere James started glaring at me!

"Oh give it up! I've seen you stare at her all the fucking time! Why can't you just say you like her, or is it the who shag 'em and leave 'em life style you try to portray?" James snapped at me.

I glared back, I don't know why, but I did. Then I snapped back the biggest lie I ever told my best friend…

"I could never like her, she's like my sister and why the hell should I leave my ways for that? If you'll excuse me, I have a date." I stormed out, what else was for me to do? Then I found a random girl and a broom cupboard. She had blonde hair and dark eyes, it was the closest I could get to Olivia Hunter so I'll take it.

_**"I love you more than could be put into words.**__**  
><strong>__**And that is why it hurts so much to hear your voice,**__**  
><strong>__**to look into your eyes, and to hold you in my arms.**__**  
><strong>__**It hurts. It's the greatest pain I've ever known.**__**  
><strong>__**But it is a pain that I could never live without..." **_


	4. What goes down must come up

Edited 10/19/11. hope you like it. If you read any of the original this is where it really starts changing :) Reviews are greedily welcome :)

* * *

><p>Everyone in Hogwarts was excited for Halloween in 2 weeks! Teachers get a break students had house parties and no one can forget The Marauders infamous Halloween party, but shh the teachers don't know about that.<p>

Today was just a normal Wednesday. October 16, 1974. To be exact if you must, least that's as far as Lily got in her essay before she was interrupted…again. James was in the common room, thankfully not talking to her, but instead strumming his out of tune guitar! Lily tapped her quill repeatedly, "Can you stop making that noise?" she glared at him.

James not being in his own best of moods didn't respond very nicely, "Sod off. If you want quiet go to the library."

Lily glared "I can be here if I want to be."

"If you are you can't complain cause things aren't how you want them" James rolled his eyes and went back to his guitar.

"You are insufferable! Why do you put me through hell?" Lily jumped up essay forgotten.

"Put you through hell? I'm minding my own fucking business! You're the banshee that started bitching at me!" James gripped his guitar.

"Cause you're doing that on purpose, I bet you can't even play that thing let alone tune it. You probably wasted your money just to annoy me!"

"News flash Lily, not everything revolves around you." James got up and pushed past her.

Lily glared at him as he left, her eyes glowing a darker green as she gave a frustrated sigh. With that sigh came a violent quake matching her feelings. Screams were heard around but Lily didn't hear them as she started losing her vision and falling. She was unconscious by the time she hit the floor.

…

Olivia stood there waiting for Owen to show, it's the third time he's been late this week and she's not so stupid as to believe his lies. She was leaning on the wall and saw him turn the corner.

Owen walked quickly fixing his shirt and tie, wiping his face, if he's lucky she won't notice the smell…oh how wrong he was.

Olivia could smell him since he turned down the hall. Her eyes flashed a violent red as her anger rose. Her fist clenched when he finally stopped in front of her.

"Hey Love, sorry I'm late I didn't realize I fell asleep when I was reading."

'So that's his excuse?' Olivia thought to herself with a bitter laugh. She looked up at him and saw him gulp. She knew how she looked at the moment; she could feel the power behind her glare.

'Oh no.' Owen tried and failed to hide that he was scared. Her eyes weren't purple anymore; they were a bright red-orange color almost flickering like fire. Her hair wasn't still it swayed and looking like it was crackling but there was no reason for that in a hallway with no breeze.

"Do you want to tell me the real truth Owen?" Olivia notice her voice was low and that her hands felt hot but she didn't care much for it.

"I-I'm sorry Olivia. I'm weak but I really –"he stopped when she raised her hand.

"I don't care for your excuses. I gave you a chance and now you blew it." She grabbed him, her hands burning through his clothes as she kneed him in the crotch. "That's for cheating on me." She let him fall to his knees. She didn't notice the fire in her fists and the burnt holes in his clothes. She punched him in the face burning some of his cheek "that's for lying to me."

She started cooling down but the damage wasn't making sense in her head "Have a nice life, but don't expect me to be a part of it again." Olivia stepped on him as she walked away. She started feeling weaker as she turned down the hall and saw Sirius.

Sirius looked at her, her shirt was burnt in places and her eyes were slowly going back to violet. He rushed over when she started to stumble with the violent quake.

"Sirius," Olivia held on to him. "What have I done?" she asked weakly as everything faded.

"I don't know" Sirius muttered and he lifted her up when she went unconscious.

…

Victorie sat on the edge of the lake with her feet in the water it might have been cold but the water was always relaxing to her she loved how the fish would swim around her feet or how the mermaids would look up at her.

Remus always called her crazy for thinking if she could swim to their level she wouldn't be unwelcomed, but it's not like she could do it any way.

Victorie sighed and pulled out the letter she was sent from her dad. 'What could he be writing me' she thought and read over the letter

_My darling Victorie, _

_ I hope school is going well and that you're grades are up as always. Your mother told me about the boy you like all I can say is go for it sweetheart, since you think your brothers would approve. _

Victorie smiled at her father's goofiness and kept reading.

_I have some news for you, please don't blame yourself for this or hate us for this but your mother and I are taking a short break. We just feel like we need space I promise nothing will change much; just I'm going to have my own appointment now. I'm sorry I couldn't tell you this in person but I hope you don't hate me or your mother. I'll see you when you come home. I love you sweetheart. _

_ All the love, _

_ Dad_

Victorie sniffled and couldn't help the tears that came. She knew it was for the best but that didn't mean it hurt any less. The letter didn't help her home sick mood as she sat there.

Overhead clouds seemed to roll above the castle and as Victorie kept crying slowly rain started falling. Victorie didn't care as she sat there. She didn't know why everything felt so down, so off, so she glared and cried sitting there in the rain. She didn't know how much time had passed by the time she heard Remus's voice but she was soaked to the core.

"Victorie," Remus walked over to her. "What are you-"he was cut off by Victorie turning around just as a violent quake came.

Victorie screamed as she slipped into the lake having turned on the short cliff just as the quake threw her off balance. As she sank deeper she was losing consciousness but not drowning, last thing she saw was a dark shape coming towards her.

"OMG!" Remus rushed to the lake and jumped in to save her. He noticed the merpeople swimming toward her he quickly shot spells at them and grabbed her. When he reached the surface he noticed that the storm grew windier.

When he finally got her to land he realized she was perfectly fine… for being unconscious. Remus was so confused but he picked her up and too her to the hospital wing.

…

Elise was just leaving her last class when she saw it start to rain. _There goes my idea for a walk._ She sighed and decided to walk around the castle instead.

Starting at the Divinations tower she walked till she realized she was along in the hallway. "Where did everyone go?" Elise frowned but kept on her walk, she'd find somewhere she's familiar with eventually. She started down stairs slowly feeling like something wasn't right. She was just being paranoid, everything is fine. As she reasoned with herself she missed the person start to follow her.

He was quiet and stealthy; he had to be so she wouldn't catch him and run. He admired her body as he followed it was something he couldn't wait to call his own.

"Shit" Elise muttered to herself the second she saw the first Slytherin banner. 'Merlin, why did you let me do this?' Elise thought and tried to get her way out.

He smirked and used her small panic attack to make his move. He grabbed Elise's arm and tugged her roughly into an abandoned class room. Elise struggled against him the best she could until he had her pinned to the wall firmly.

"My little Elise, haven't you learned yet about walking alone?" he grinned leaning against her even more.

Elise turned her head away from him. "Can't you leave me alone Zabini?" her voice was soft; she was never one for confrontation.

"Now, why would I leave my future wife alone? That wouldn't be a very nice husband of me would it." He grinned wide against her cheek. "Especially when it seems like you cam her to find me, it's not like any other Slytherin is willing to touch you."

Elise didn't answer him she just tried to wiggle away. If either of them felt the earth shake, neither mentioned it.

"Oh come on my pet, trying to run away so soon?" He pressed tighter against her.

"I'm not you're anything! I will not be your wife, ever! We can't be promised any way, you're two years older than me to begin with."

"Poor, poor Elise, it's a shame you're such a Gryffindor. With all that pride and finding everything just. Your parents will promise you to me, for the right price." He smirked wickedly.

Elise looked at him and glared. He knew something she didn't and that's never good. Oh no. how could her parents do this to her, how could they not even tell her he's asked for her hand.

"I see you're working it out in that pretty little mind of yours. My father and your father are negotiating as we speak; because of course your parents see this as a business deal."

"Cállate, Por favor," Elise whimpered and closed her eyes.

"You know I don't understand you, speak English!" He snapped.

"I said shut up, please. I don't want to hear any more of it." She looked at him.

He pulled his hand back and smacked her hard. Elise gasped and put her now free hand to her cheek. "Don't you talk to me like that, you'll be mine whether you like it or not!" He grabbed her by her chin making her look at him.

"I will not ever be yours." She growled softly her eyes going lighter till they looked like clouds.

"Stop-" he started to sneer but was thrown off guard when Elise pushed him away to try and escape. Elise wasn't big nor strong so throwing Zabini across the room was never her plan…but it happened.

She was shaking as she inched to the door watching him lay there. "Don't you ever come near me again." She sniffled and opened the door still facing him before running out the room she got down two corridors till she ran straight into someone. "No!" she panicked and looked at who wrapped his arms around her.

"Elise what happened?" Regulus held her tight.

"Omg, Regulus." She hugged him tight and buried her head in his chest.

"Shh" he rubbed her back gently. She didn't notice the blurry vision or the weakness coming to her. Safe was all she felt, then darkness.

Regulus frowned when he felt her go weak against him, and lifted her up. As he walked her to the Hospital Wing he notices the bruises forming on her wrists and face, it only made him hold her tighter.

…

In the hospital wing

Sirius and Olivia was the first ones to get there, then Remus brought in Victorie.

"Why are you two soaking wet?" Sirius frowned at Remus.

"She fell into the lake and I had to jump in and save her. Why are you here?" Remus laid Victorie in a bed.

"Olivia passed out in the hall, she asked me what have I done, and I have no idea what she meant." Sirius frowned looking at the curtains. The doors opened and they saw Regulus come in with Elise in his arms.

"What did you do to her?" Sirius exclaimed.

"I didn't do anything; she was running from someone crying. She bumped into me and I held her, but then she lost consciousness" Regulus sighed, "look at these bruises, I swear when I find out who did them to her…" he shook his head as his voice trailed off.

"You like her." Sirius muttered and squeezed his brothers' shoulder softly after putting together the sound in Regulus's voice and the way he held her. "Lay her down, Pomfrey will fix her right up." He pointed to the empty bed next to Victorie.

Regulus followed the instruction reluctantly, sad to let her out of his arms but done so any way.

That was when McGonagall came in with lily floating in front of her. "Boys what are you doing here?"

"Did she fall unconscious too?" Sirius asked quickly helping lily into the bed.

"What do you mean too?"

"Well Professor, Victorie, Olivia and Elise, all fell unconscious with in the past half hour." Remus explained.

"Oh no, Poppy do you have everything under control."

"Yes Minerva, but I can't wake them up its going to have to be on their own I'm afraid" Madame Pomfrey frowned.

"That's fine, I'll be back shortly, you three come with me", the boys tried to protest but eventually followed her to Dumbldore's office where they each retold what had happened.

"We must wait till the girls are awake." he sighed before he dismissed them.

…

It took Almost two weeks for the girls to come out of their comatose states. What baffled Madame Pomfrey the most was that they were perfectly healthy; her readings came out as if they were only sleeping.

The first to wake up was Lily; she blinked her eyes slowly looking around trying to recognize where she was. Before she could Madame Pomfrey ran out to check on her. "How'd I get here?" Lily frowned as she sat up feeling a bit weak.

"Maybe you shouldn't sit up just yet. You've been out for almost two weeks, do you feel Sick?" Poppy waved her wand for diagnostic but found nothing to fix.

"I feel fine just a little sore. Wait did you say two weeks!" Lily started freaking out, "I had I huge project to do! And essays!" she tried to get up but Madame Pomfrey made her stay with a few quick wand movements.

James, Sirius, and Remus jumped up from the couch they all fell asleep on. James was the first to run to Lily's side "Lily, are you ok?" He touched her hand gently.

"I-I Yeah I am." She nodded.

"Thank Merlin" James sighed and squeezed her hand relief flooding his face.

"Go to Olivia She should be waking up." She touched his cheek softly.

James kissed her head softly "Sirius is with her, I'm so sorry I fought with you in the common room."

"Which time?" Lily smiled softly.

"Every time, I was just not in the best moods that day."

"Truthfully I kind of tried to find something to distract me from that essay omm how much have I missed?"

James chuckled "Relax, we took extra good notes for all of you."

"Oh thank you James," She sighed and relaxed back. James smiled and leaned on her bed. "And thank you for being here, even though I still think you're a prat."

"For that I should just leave" James started getting up but Lily held his arm.

"Stay please." She laughed softly.

"fine." He smiled and sat down.

"You scared us all Olivia." Sirius hugged her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to. How long have I been out?" She held on to him.

"Two weeks -ish. Olivia you said something before you passed out, what happened?" Sirius rubbed her back.

"Owen, I kinda hurt him after I figured out he's been cheating on me." Olivia didn't look at him.

"The burns? That was you?" Sirius frowned. Olivia nods and buried he face in his chest.

"He was healed, a few scars, but fine now." Sirius sighed "but now I really wish there was more."

Olivia snorts "Don't be mean, I dealt with it." Sirius smiled and kissed her head gently.

"Yeah you did."

Remus sat on Victorie's bed touching her hair gently when she finally woke up. She blinked her eyes open and smiled "Remus."

"Victorie" Remus smiled "I'm glad you're finally awake."

"I'm glad you're here for when I did awaken" She touched his face "you Jumped in didn't you."

"Yeah, I couldn't have let you drown now could I?" Remus forced out a soft chuckle.

"I'm sorry I scared you Remus, I was so upset I wasn't thinking straight." She sat up and hugged him.

"Shhh, it's alright, you're safe, unharmed, awake." Remus whispered holding her tight.

"I'm ok Remus, I am." She rubbed his back.

"I was so scared that I'd never talk to you again" Remus sniffled "It hurt so much to think of that."

"Remus look at me" Victorie pulled away and cupped his face, "I'm not going anywhere, Do you hear me? I will be here for you always, whether you want me to be or not."

"You can't promise that." Remus shook his head softly.

"I can and I am. I Promise you Remus John Lupin, I will be there always." Victorie looked him in the eyes

"Thank you" Remus closed his eyes and put his head to hers. "That means so much"

"You mean so much, you don't need to thank me" Victorie whispered gently.

Remus nodded and just hugged her again.

Elise was the last to wake up. She yawned and stretched to feel something heavy on her legs. She looked to find Regulus dead asleep across her. She laughed softly and touched his hair gently "Reg. Wake up," She giggled when he didn't even budge.

She shook him "Wake up." Regulus jumped up and looked around quickly and turned to Elise who was laughing at him.

"Sorry I'm a deep sleeper." He blushed.

"It's ok, it was cute." She smiled then blushed herself.

"Are you ok?" Regulus smiled at her blush.

"Yeah, a lot better, have you seen Zabini around at all?"

"Was it him you were running from?"

"Yeah, he wants me to be his promised."

"Oh." Regulus pulled back a bit "Maybe I should go then."

"No please don't" Elise tried stopping him.

"I don't think I should stay, but I'll see you later I promise." Regulus kissed her hand and left. Elise sighed and laid back.

When Dumbledore walked into the room the boys left to give them some privacy.

"So girls I believe what happened to you was-" Dumbledore started but stopped when Lily raised her hand.

"No offence professor, but we know what happened."

"Subconsciously we were all together." Olivia added.

"And it was a lot longer than two weeks there. It felt closer to 2 months." Victorie filled in.

"We were training in our new powers, they were a little too strong for us which is why we were unconscious for so long," Elise finished.

Dumbledore went to ask another question but Lily just cut him off this time.

"We aren't supposed to talk about it much to anyone. And you won't find what we are in books; we were only made to keep the balance." Lily looked at Olivia.

"Made to keep order" Olivia looked from Lily to Victorie.

"Made to keep calm" Victorie turned from Olivia to Elise.

"Made to keep Peace up lifted" Elise Finished and they all looked at Dumbledore with, green, red, blue and gray eyes.

"_**What can the cold do to the **__**fire**__**? How can the night affect the sun? What can the darkness do to the moon? What can social status do to **__**air**__** and **__**water**__**? What are personal possessions to the **__**earth**__**, from which all things are produced?**_

_**- Sri Guru Granth Sahib**_


	5. Heated Halloween

I forewarn you all, this chapter consists has heart break and bad language as well as some violence and possible moments you may want to cry... updated 12/22/2011. Happy Christmas you all.

* * *

><p>A day later Madame Pomfrey let them go from the Hospital wing. The boys were there to walk with them back just in case they were needed. Except Regulus who hasn't been in the hospital wing since they woke. Elise sighed and leaned on James's arm. He was always like a brother to her; he's how she met Lily Olivia and Victorie in the first place.<p>

"What's wrong Eli?" He moved his arm around her slowing down so they brought up the rear of the group.

"Nothing, really just nothing" She shook her head.

"Now don't you lie to me missy" He squeezed her shoulder gently.

Elise sighed, "I was just wondering about Regulus, I thought he liked me but he kind of acted weird and just left after I told him Zabini wants me as his promised.

"Oh" James nods. "Maybe he's just trying to get his head back on, that's something big to spring on him" James comforted her.

Maybe" Elise shrugged.

"Don't worry about it too much munchkin" James squeezed her softly.

"I'm not that tiny" she pouted.

Yes you are, but its ok you're only a fourth year." James smiled.

"Don't remind me I get a year here alone" She sighed.

"We'll visit you and write constantly, and you know that" he poked her nose.

"I know" she nodded.

"What's he trying to pull?" Lily looked over at the two.

"What are you talking about Lils?"

"James, why is he all buddy buddy with Elise."

Are you forgetting her being attacked second year and James saving her?"

Lily turned red "I did, I completely forgot. It was the Slytherins right?"

They nodded, "it wasn't the best day for our little buddy."

They finished their walk a little more solemn than usual.

…

Olivia kept tossing and turning, she couldn't sleep, and it was too cold how was she expected to sleep when it was so cold? So she laid there staring out the window waiting for the first rays of the sun rise. Laying there she thought of her life, what she might do with it all, where she could end up. She started thinking of Sirius, he was kind of like her brother, and she cared for him almost as much as she cared for James and Annabeth.

She wasn't even jealous of his girlfriends. They just weren't right for him; no one will be good enough! The right girl for him wouldn't use him for sex, instead she would bring out the romantic side in him that he hides away. He would protect her with his life, because even if she can take care of herself he wants to know that she's ok. She wouldn't be a bimbo, and definitely not a prude! But she's equally comfortable and private about the bedroom. Classy, but with a mean streak she can easily knock him down a peg or two when needed.

Olivia frowned realizing that she inadvertently described herself when she thought of someone who would be a good candidate. She shook her head and quickly cleared her mind looking at the sun rise. When it was half way up she went and took a steaming hot shower, doing everything to keep her mind off Sirius.

"Olive! Hurry up; you have been in there over an hour!" Lily banged on the door.

"Sorry Lil be right out," Olivia forgot her thoughts and rushed out the shower.

"Took you long enough." She grumbled and went in to the shower.

Olivia laughed and started on her hair; she charmed it straight and the tips red and orange then curled her bangs to roll off to the side.

She wore something out of her usual comfort zone. A tight fitting dress with red lace decorating the top, to finish her outfit off she wore red stilettos and a mask that was made of fire.

She looked over at lily and smiled, "The flowers look great Hun."

"Why thank you!" Lily smiled securing her green and brown asymmetrical dress. The sleeve on one side seemed like vines curling down her arm.

She charmed her feet to be safe without any shoes or other protection and finished it all off with her powers surrounding her eyes with leaves and flowers. She looked like a nymph.

"VICTORIE GET IN THE SHOWER!" Elise shook the girl under her blankets, her hair bouncing with light gray in her dark locks.

"Sleep" She groaned.

"Fine, have it your way." Elise smirked and lifted her up with her powers and sent her straight in the shower.

"HATE YOU!" was called out before they heard the shower going.

The girls laughed and helped Elise get ready. Elise wore a gray chiffon dress that blew in the slightest of breezes with a low cut back. Lily helped her charm an illusion of silver wings sprouting from her back. While, Olivia helped her put on her clear sandals. Elise hovered there and masked her face with clouds. They all grinned and Victorie dragged herself out the bathroom.

"Do what you will." She yawned and let them dress her up.

They put on a blue goddess like dress with a swoop neck and high slits up each side of the dress. They pulled her hair back into long flowing curls down her back. She wore blue flats while water crossed and swirled around her eyes.

They all looked at each other and laughed.

"We look great!" Lily grinned, her eyes turning green.

"We're going to be distractions," Olivia smirked, her eyes red.

"This shall be fun." Victorie yawned, her eyes Blue.

"Well let's get this started!" Elise turned to the door eyes gray.

Elise floated, Victorie glided, Olivia stalked and Lily danced to the common room.

The marauders who just stole the attention of the common room with their outfits, just loss the attention as the girls came in. Elise waved to the common room passing by the four boys in suits. Victorie smiled at Remus in his black suit with a blue tie and black and blue fedora. Remus gulped softly and held his arm out leaving with her.

"Wow…" Sirius looked Olivia up and down she raised an eyebrow at him.

"You clean up nicely." She smirked and grabbed him by his red tie and made him follow her out.

Lily moved right past James who followed her like he was entranced.

"Women." Peter rolled his eyes and followed the group out.

…

At breakfast they sat in pairs almost as if they planned to match.

"Now I'm willing to share my color, but what are you supposed to be?" Olivia laughed looking at Sirius.

"We're the marauders," he shrugged. "What about you?"

"The elements," she winked and laughed.

They were all in a good mood for the time being and soon left to their classes for the day.

…

Later

Elise was floating down the hall when she was grabbed and pressed into the wall. She looked up to see Zabini leering at her.

"Must we keep meeting like this?" she whispered.

"You deserve to pay for what you did last time you know that?"

"I'm sorry?" she rolled her eyes.

"You better be, now be a good girl and give me a kiss" he stole a kiss from her before she had a chance to even think about what the brute said.

'_Help! Terra fuego agua!' – _Elise called for them through their connection.

The girls were in the library and were immediately gone, transporting with their elements straight to her. Lily grabbed him around the throat with a vine and slammed him into the other wall before rushing to Elise with Victorie. Olivia had flames up her arms her eyes blazing as she attacked him.

"Don't you dare come near her again, if I hear about you touching her EVER, you will not live to tell the tale. I promise you I will rip you lib from lib and roast you slowly so you smell your burning flesh till I finally decide to kill you for good." She threatened with each scorching blow. Victorie stopped her barricading him in water and sending him to the hospital wing.

"You made your point now calm down." she tells her with a soft voice.

Olivia put her fire away but was still furious, "Is Elise ok?"

"Yeah I'm-"

"What's going on?" The marauders rushed over, after hearing the fighting.

"N-nothing," Elise shook her head but sniffled and rushed into James's arms. He held her tight and Remus talked to the other two.

Sirius frowned and went over to Olivia. "Are you ok?"

"No!" Olivia snapped then sighed. Sirius pulled her into a hug.

"Relax, everyone's ok now, just take a deep breath and relax." He whispered in her ear. Olivia held on to him tightly and hid her head in his neck. "shh," he kissed her head gently. Olivia slowly relaxed against him.

"Better?" He made her look at him.

"Yeah thanks." She nodded and put her head to his and looked in his eyes.

Sirius watched her eyes turn back to normal, "It's no problem," he whispered trying hard not to kiss her at the moment.

"I'd do the same for you," she muttered and licked her lips.

"Yeah." Sirius nods leaning closer.

"C-cause we're friends," she gulped slightly as he got closer to kissing her.

"Yeah, Friends," _almost there_ he thought to himself before he finally closed the space and kissed her gently.

Olivia kissed him back before she gasped and pulled away from him. "T-thanks for calming me Sirius." and quickly moved away from him to the girls.

"Everyone ok?" Olivia pretended that they didn't all see that.

"Olive you just-"James was cut off from the class bell.

"Oh look time for class!" Olivia rushed away and so did Sirius before any of them could say anything to the two.

"Did that just happen?"

"Yeah" they all nod before they scatter to go to classes.

…

After all the classes were over the girls were outside enjoying the elements.

Sirius let out a breath seeing Olivia lying in the sun and made his way over to her.

"So liv that was some kiss earlier," Victorie smirked over at her with her feet soaking in the water.

Olivia groaned and covered her face, "I don't want to talk about it."

Sirius hid in the trees next to them and listened in.

"Oh come on if there was any more passion there sparks would have flown!" Lily laughed.

"It definitely made me forget about the jerk kissing me." Elise giggled.

"STOP IT! I didn't mean to kiss him! I didn't want to kiss him! I was just caught up in the moment!" Olivia snapped at them.

"It's ok if you like him love," Lily frowned.

"Yeah, just like me and Remus or how Lily loves James!" Victorie laughed when Lily glared at her.

"I don't like him though not even a little bit, I just got out of a relationship for merlin's sake, and he's like my brother, it would be like falling for James… EW!" She sat up and shiver in disgust.

Elise giggled, "I think you're just making yourself believe that."

Sirius couldn't hear anymore and rushed away. _I'm an idiot, a fucking moron. Of course she doesn't want me, why the hell would she want me…_ Sirius shook his head.

"Come with me," He grabbed a girl who was only too eager to follow him and even more eager to let him have his way with her in the locker rooms.

…

"I have to believe that, it's so cliché for me to fall for my best friend. I can't lie, I wanted him to kiss me earlier, I kissed him back then I freaked, I spent all night thinking about him." Olivia shook her head and sniffled.

"Would falling for him really be the worst thing in the world?" they cuddled up with her.

"I don't know, I'm so confused, I just want to believe that it's wrong so I can just ignore everything." she held on to them.

"Ok sweet heart, ok," they sat there holding her as she cried silently too overwhelmed to do much else.

…

Later James went out to the pitch to get some personal practice. That's when he saw the girl leaving the locker room avoiding James's questioning look.

James walked into the locker room to see Sirius half dressed with fire whiskey and a cigarette in hand. James sighed and sat next to him and took the bottle from him taking a swing.

"Is this from my stash or yours?" he passed back the bottle and took the cigarette taking a drag and holding it.

"Mine." Sirius muttered.

"So, who was the girl?" James sighed and Sirius just shrugged. "This is about the kiss?"

"I really don't want to talk about it James." he closed his eyes and shook his head.

"You like Olivia, that's ok mate, but why mess around with some random chick?"

Sirius shook his head "It's more than like jam. She makes me crazy but in the best way. I can imagine being with her for the rest of my life and that scares me so much. Worst of all she doesn't want to be with me I'm just her fucking brother." he took a swing of the whiskey.

"You don't know that for sure bro." James tried reassuring him.

"I heard her say it; she didn't want to actually kiss me. She's disgusted with the thought of dating Me." he sniffled and whipped his eyes quickly. "I can't do this, I can't let her get to my head," he sighed.

James frowned and just hugged his shoulders.

"I'm sorry mate." Was all James could say as he sat there and got drunk with his friend.


	6. A Christmas to Break you Down

**A Christmas to break you down **

"Come on!" James grinned excited to go home.

"Not everyone is as excited as you to go home." Elise and Sirius sighed.

"Sorry guys" he smiled apologetically.

"No hard feelings, your parents are awesome," Sirius shrugged, "and at least you get to see Andrew Eli." Sirius hugged her shoulders.

Elise grinned. "I can't wait."

Sirius smiled and looked at Olivia with a sigh; she was deep in a conversation with Lily about her break with her dad.

"Hey Sirius!" a girl stopped him.

"Hey," he nods and she kissed him.

"Have a good break," she giggled.

"You too, Hun," he smirked and she strutted away.

"Who was that?" James chuckled.

"No idea," Sirius shrugged. James shook his head and kept walking to the station.

Remus shook his head at the two and walked slower to walk beside Victorie.

Victorie smiled at him and Remus blushed.

"Uh, I know this might not be the best time to ask but when we get back from break do you want to go on a date or something?" he slowly turned a darker shade of red as he asked.

Victorie giggled and held his hand, "how about until then I call you my boyfriend?"

"I can live with that," Remus grinned.

Victorie kissed his cheek as they kept walking with no one noticing anything happened. 'My first boyfriend, this is great!'

"Oh Lil, da and I are going Ice skating and tubing! He said he might even take me snowboarding!" Olivia gushed excitedly.

Lily laughed, "That sounds great, take plenty of pictures."

"Of course, then you can teach me to scrapbook!" Olivia smiled. "This is going to be the best Christmas."

"I agree" Lily grinned

They linked arms and boarded the train finding their empty compartment.

Remus and Victorie walked in to the compartment last, which caught every ones attention to their hand holding.

"OMM, are you two-?" Olivia exclaimed

"…Dating!" Sirius finished.

Victorie grinned and Remus smiled happily. "We are."

"AH!" the girl's squealed while the boys laughed and cheered "GO MOONY!"

The two rolled their eyes and got comfortable. Victorie curled up to him and Remus held her close.

She sighed, "I can get use to this."

"I can too love." he held her a little more tightly.

Sirius and James grinned, "Finally Moony gets the girl."

"We all will eventually." James looked over at lily. She was squished between Olivia and Elise talking very animatedly.

"Eventually sounds like a long time." Sirius looked over at Olivia.

"Won't it be worth it?" James turned to Sirius.

Sirius nods, "I believe so."

James grinned and went back to Lily watching

"I got to potty" Elise got up.

"Told you to go before we left!" Sirius teased. Elise just stuck her tongue at him and left to the bathroom.

Leaving the bathroom she ran into a hard body. "Oh sorry-"

"We should stop meeting like this." Regulus smiled slightly.

"Regulus. oh. Uh. Yeah we should." she stepped back taking her hands off his chest.

"Look Elise-"

"I thought you liked me?" she cut him off.

"I did-I do. But you're going to be promised."

"I'm not promised yet!" she hit him finally looking at him in the eye.

"But dating you when I can't have you in the end would be torture." he sighed and touched her cheek.

"Then we can be friends Regulus, please don't be scared off by him," she put her hand on his.

"I can't just be friends with you Elise," he kissed her forehead, "I'm sorry." he whispered.

Elise sniffled and hugged him; he wrapped one of his arms around her and his other hand into her hair.

"Please be my friend Reg? Pretend that that's all we need?"

Regulus sighed, "Ok, love ok," he gave in and kissed her head.

"Thank you Regulus." she squeezed him softly.

He couldn't help himself but grin and run his fingers through her hair more.

"Black! I see you found yourself some company." Zabini grinned.

"Yeah, we'd like some privacy if you don't mind." Regulus winked and Zabini opened a door for them which Reg. backed her into without Zabini seeing her face.

"Have fun." Zabini chuckled slamming the door causing Elise to jump.

"Elise, its ok, stop shaking love, relax you're ok" Regulus held her tighter.

"He just scares me reg. I'm scared of what he can do, what he will do." she shook her head and held on to him tighter.

"I'll protect you," he kissed her head softly.

"Thank you Regulus, I-I should go back to my compartment," she blushed softly stepping away from him.

"Wait" he pulled off his sweater and put it on her.

"What? Why?" she snuggled into the sweater with no intention of giving the sweater up.

"So you're not noticed" he pulled the hood over her head.

Elise peaked up at him with a coy look.

"Adorable" he smiled at her affectionately.

She hit him blushing brighter "Thanks Regulus" she kissed his cheek and left with one last glance at him.

Regulus sighed "were only friends you idiot, don't blow it" he tells himself and made his way back to the other Slytherins.

Elise walked back into the compartment to have Sirius's eyes on her in a second.

"That's Regulus' sweater." He points out quickly and everyone else was quick to look at her.

"Uh so?" She went back to her seat and snuggled into the jacket even more.

"How did you get it?"

Elise sighed and filled them in on what happened.

"So, you're friends now?"

"Yeah," she nodded with the sweater to her nose.

"But you wanna be with him?"

"Yeah," she nodded and leaned on Lily.

Olivia switched seats with James so he could help comfort Elise.

_**Later- **_

The platform was coming up. Olivia looked over at Sirius. "Are you going to be ok going home?"

"I hope so," he nodded.

"I do too," Olivia hugged him tightly. "Wish you could just come home with me."

Sirius hugged her back. "I don't think your dad would approve of you bringing me home."

"I don't care, least you'll be safe." Olivia held on to him a little tighter.

Sirius kissed her head, "everything will be ok."

Olivia sighed and let him go. "You promise?"

"I promise love," he smiled softly.

"Ok." she smiled back.

**King's cross-**

"Regulus where is your sweater?" Sirius heard as he walked over to his family.

"A friend borrowed it." Regulus fought a blush but his cheeks still turned a little pink.

"A girlfriend?" Orion asked

"A girl that's a friend," Regulus nodded.

Mrs. Black smiled, "You can tell us all about her when we get home."

"Of course mother" Regulus nods and they start walking not even acknowledging Sirius.

**The Noble House of Black **

_**Few Days Later- **_

"What did you say boy?" Orion grabbed Sirius by the collar screaming in his face.

"N-nothing sir," Sirius shook, scared for what his father might do.

"Don't you lie to me I'm not deaf, you think you know better than me is that it?" He growled shaking Sirius.

Sirius didn't know what to say, so he just stared at him.

Orion threw him into the wall, "Answer me!"

"I-I just meant that if he were to join their ranks it would be a bad idea for-for the family." Sirius tried to save himself.

"So you're caring about the family now Sirius?" Orion started hitting him keeping him against the wall.

"Yes sir, yes!" Sirius gasped out repeatedly.

Orion pulled out his wand.

"Show him Husband, teach him a real lesson," Mrs. Black nodded watching the whole scene.

"Crucio!" Orion grinned as he watched Sirius squirm. He stopped the spell for a few seconds just to do it again and again.

"S-stop!" Regulus finally couldn't control himself and ran at his father tackling him and causing a long enough distraction for Sirius to crawl to the floo.

"How dare you!" Orion punched Regulus breaking his nose, "Go to your room!"

Regulus looked to the fireplace for a second then ran upstairs.

"What are we going to do?" Mrs. Black stood there with Orion.

"He's not my son any more. If he wants to run to the Potters let them take care the ungrateful scum." He grinded out and promptly burned his picture off of the family tree.

**-Potter Mansion-**

"H-help!" Sirius yelled weakly barely getting out of the fireplace.

"Sirius!" James ran in followed by his parents and Annabeth.

"Don't make me go back." he pleaded looking at them before passing out.

"SIRI!" Annabeth started crying. James and Mr. Potter moved quickly to put him on a stretcher and hurried him to St. Mungos

"Shh darling, he will be ok." Mrs. Potter picked up her daughter and followed them through the floo.

The nurses and healers at St Mungo worked quick and put Sirius in intensive care.

"I got to write everybody." James sighed and left sending everybody letters and waited in the floo room for people to arrive.

"James!" Olivia was the first to show and quickly hugged him tight "what happened?"

"It had to be his father." James held her tight and hid his face in her neck as he started crying. "The healers said he should have been dead from the beating they gave him, he could have died Olive!" he held her tighter.

"Shh he's not dead, it ok, he's ok." she rubbed his back and calmed him just as Remus and Victorie arrived at the same time.

"Hey mate," Remus touched his shoulder.

"Hey, you guys didn't have to come you know," James smiled softly.

"He's our friend too, you're not the only one that considers him family," Victorie smiled back.

"Here let me take you to his room," James nods.

"Uh what's the number? I wanna wait here with Olivia for Lily and Elise," Victorie looked at Olive then back at James.

"Its 1506," James nods and left with Remus up to the room. Sirius was still unconscious in the bed and Annabeth was lying in the bed with him.

"Come here." Victorie held her arms out and Olivia gave her a fierce hug and started crying hard into her shoulder.

"I can't go in there." she sobbed, "I can't see him like that."

"You have to; if you love him you have to go in there."

"b-but I don't love him, n-not like that."

"Don't you lie to me Olivia Hunter, I know you do whether you like it or not!"

Olivia sniffled, "fine." she nodded and cleaned away her tears.

"It's ok he doesn't know," Victorie squeezed her shoulder and they waited for the other two.

_**-Later- **_

Olivia was the only one in the room when Sirius finally woke up she was reading him a story so she wouldn't start crying again. He turned his head and watched her as she read. She started sniffling again and stopped reading.

"Don't stop that's my favorite part," Sirius whispered weakly.

"You're –You're awake!" she shouted jumping up letting the book fall to the floor forgotten. "Oh god, how do you feel?" she touched his cheek. "I should get the healers!" she went to leave but he grabbed her arm.

"First relax Olive," he smiled softly, "and stop yelling." he laughed slightly.

"Right, I'm sorry." she sighed and moved back over to him.

"You're eyes are red," he touched her cheek.

"I'm furious that they did this to you." She sniffled and a few red tears fell.

"Calm down before you do something you're going to regret." he pulled her close not caring about his own pain as he hugged her. Olivia relaxed against him and cried once more.

The healer and everyone walked in after getting alerted that he was awake to find them laying there whispering to each other.

"Ahem" the healer coughed "you really shouldn't be lying like that, Mr. Black"

"Sorry ma'am" They both blushed slightly and Olivia got up and the healer kicked everyone out to give Sirius a check-up.

The healer then pulled Mr. and Mrs. Potter to the side. "He's going to have to stay at least a week; his injuries were very extensive not to mention damage that has happen before on top of the recent trauma that we would like to heal as well." The healer tells Mr. and Mrs. Potter.

"Of course, do whatever you need to do, he's like a son to us, and we'll take care of any expenses." Mr. Potter assured.

"Yes sir," she nodded and left them alone.

"Have the house elves set up rooms love, they can all stay in the house after he leaves." Mr. Potter tells Mrs. Potter who was taking Annabeth home to bed.

"Of course Love, I'll see you in the morning," she kissed him and left.

Olivia refused to leave the hospital for the two weeks Sirius was there. She read to him, they talked; she took him for walks instead of the nurses doing it. Everyone knew there was more to it than her care for Sirius but no one had the courage to ask, except Sirius.

"Olivia?"

"Hm?"

"Why haven't you gone home? Isn't your dad going to worry?"

Olivia sighed and looked at her lap, "I doubt he's noticed I'm gone actually."

"Why do you say that? Your da loves you."

"I know he does, but uh he started drinking again… that's probably why he wasn't answering my letters the last couple weeks" Olivia shrugged with a forced little laugh.

Sirius sat up, "he hasn't touched you has he?"

"No, I just hide up in my room while he was home," she shook her head. "I can deal with him, he's not an angry drunk and if he yells at me it's usually my fault," she shrugged once more.

Sirius didn't know what to say so he just got up and hugged her.

"It will be fine when I go home I promise he's a good dad unlike yours." she snuggled against his belly.

Sirius smiled softly "I know, I know," he kissed her head, "I just worry that while he's drunk he may cross the line."

"I know, I tell you if he ever does." she nodded and they let each other go.

Sirius was finally released and taken to the Potters still on various potions but healthier then he's been in a while. Olivia had dinner with the potters then went home finally that night. She picked up bottles that scattered the floor with a sigh.

"Dad?" she walked further into the house to get the bottles knocked out of her hand causing them to shatter on the floor and Olivia to squeal.

"Shush!" he waved a half filled bottle at her hitting her in the face and knocking her over as he passed her.

Olivia hurried to hide out in her room leaving a trail of blood from her arm. She fixed what she could then made herself go to sleep.

_**-Next Morning**_

Mr. Hunter woke with a terrible hang over and went to get a drink to remedy it when he saw the blood. "What happened…oh god Olivia!" he stumbled following the trail to her room and knocked "Olivia sweetie, are you ok?"

Olivia almost started crying hearing how her father should sound and opened the door quickly to hug him.

"Did I hurt you? I'm so sorry sweetie, I'm so so sorry" he held her tight while leaning against the frame.

"It was all a domino effect accident it's not completely your fault," she shook her head and explained what happened.

"That was my entire fault darling," he sighed he hadn't realized it had been getting that bad again. "You can't stay here I don't want you getting hurt anymore because of me."

"b-but daddy." Olivia frowned at him.

"No sweet heart, I don't want to hurt you again, the potters won't mind taking care of you. It'll just be for a little while, I'm going to clean up my act for good this time, I swear." he promised her.

"Ok daddy." Olivia sniffled.

"Pack I'll go talk to John," he kissed her head and let her go.

"Ok Daddy," She nodded and started packing. Not too long after the front door slammed closed did James and Sirius come over to help her with her things.

"He's doing well for the both of you love," they comforted.

"I know, this break was supposed to be the best ever now look at it," she sighed and left with them.

Mr. Hunter stood there on the porch and Olivia Hugged him once again. "I love you Daddy."

"I love you too Olivia, so much, be careful and write as often as you can." he kissed her head.

"Of course Daddy," she nodded and squeezed before letting him go.

"Take care of her boys."

"Of course sir."

"With our lives." they nodded and left back to the Potter Mansion.

"What a lovely Christmas eve," Olivia sniffled and leaned on James.

Later that night Olive snuck out of her room to James's room.

"Jam?"

"Hm?"

"Can I sleep in here with you?"

"Sure," he lifted the covers and let her settle in before cuddling her. "Feel safe now?"

"Mmhmm." she nodded and fell asleep, James shook his head and went back to sleep himself.

Christmas the next day was filled with Sirius and James making Olivia and Annabeth laugh and making sure they have a good time. When it came time at night for the annual Potter Christmas Party to start Sirius, James and Olivia opted to hide out in James's room and have a little party of their own.

"Thanks guys for today. It was a good day, no tears for once!" Olivia smiled lying in James lap.

"Of course dear, you deserve to smile after these past couple weeks." James smiled running his finger through her hair.

"But I have to ask when you became such a girl with all this crying!" Sirius laughed and Olivia hit him with a pillow.

"So what do you guys do for New Years?" Olivia changed the subject.

"Normally I go with my parents to Elise's family New Year's party, but I think we can stay here if you guys don't want to go." James shrugged.

"You guys always say that the party is so much fun, I'd love to go!" Olivia sat up.

They chuckled. "alright we'll go, so then I guess we have to go shopping in the next couple days." James smiled while Sirius and Olivia groaned.

"It's so much darker when a light goes out than it would have been if it had never shone."  
>― John Steinbeck, <em>The Winter of Our Discontent<em>


	7. Happy New Years!

I know it has taken me forever but I swear I'm going to be working faster over the summer. Updated- 5/24/2012. Hope you enjoy :)

* * *

><p>Happy New Years!<p>

Elise did not stay with the rest of her friends in the hospital she visited and left like a 'respectable' woman. She has to be or her parents will notice. They do not notice much, since they work day in and day out, but they are always watching Elise, because she could 'ruin' the family image. They call themselves 'progressive' because they do business with half-bloods and muggle borns that have the money to do business. Her parents stay neutral their main goal is to build an empire of money, not that they do not have enough as it is, they just want more.

Elise does not agree with their ideas but she plays her part. She takes care of her little brother for them, presents herself as a perfect as possible so she does not embarrass them ever again, the first time was enough of a lesson, and makes sure not to break any 'rules' of how to act like a lady.

It was the day before New Year's Eve and her father called her into his office. It was a rare occasion that her father would request her presence in the middle of the day, so she rushed to him quickly. When she got to the room, she saw two other men in the room as well as her father and mother.

"Por favor siéntate, Elisa." Her father gestured to the chair on his side.

"Si papa," Elise nodded and took the seat. It was then she saw their faces, the Zabini's were there and she became scared. "Hello Mr. Zabini, Giovanni." She greeted politely.

Mr. Zabini nodded his head to her.

"Has your break been to your liking?" Giovanni asked gently.

"Yes it has been, thank you." She nodded.

Elise's mother smiled at the two, "Now let us get down to business." Her voice was heavy with a Spanish accent.

"Giovanni has asked for your hand Elisa." Her father's accent was just as thick as her Mother's voice. "We've set up a marriage contract and we will announce the engagement tomorrow at the party."

"I don't have any say?" Elise made the mistake to speak up.

"What do you have to say?" Giovanni looked at her, though she could see her father giving her a look from the corner of her eye.

"Nothing, I was just being silly. I'm sorry." she put on an apologetic smile.

"It is ok, it has been sprung on you," he nods.

"You will be graduating this year, won't you?" Elise kept the conversation going.

He nodded, "Yes, I will be. I have job lined up in the ministry until my father is ready to pass on the business. I have a flat in London set up and ready for after I graduate, you are welcome there, and when you graduate and we marry, we will have a house for us. He filled her in on his plans.

"So we are not getting married until I graduate?" Elise sighed softly in relief.

"Of course not, I feel like that would be a very bad idea for our future children if something were to happen to me."

"Oh right, a-are children in the contract?" Elise started panicking a little that he would sneak something in there.

"No, we left that for the two of you to decide" Mr. Zabini answered.

Elise nodded "I guess we have things to discuss then."

Giovanni stood up. "Shall we walk?" he held out a hand for her and her parents nodded for her to go.

"Don't forget to go to your fitting with Andrew." Her mother reminded her.

"Would you mind if I kept her past dinner? I promise her and Andrew will be fed." Giovanni looked at her father after helping her stand.

"Be my guest, just be respectable" he kissed Elise's forehead, something he has not done since she was a little girl.

"Siempre papa," she nodded. "I will see you soon Mr. Zabini," she said her good byes and left with Giovanni.

"Andrew!" Elise called when she entered the play room.

"Momma!" he jumped on her, she laughed catching him.

"I am not momma Andrew, I'm your sister." she shook her head at him with a smile.

"No momma!" he grinned hugging her.

"Ok little one, I'm Momma today" she kissed his head and put him down. Andrew looked around her seeing Giovanni.

"Who's that?" Andrew whispered.

"His name is Giovanni, Giovanni this is Andrew," Elise introduces them. Giovanni knelt down and held his hand out.

Andrew shook his hand hesitantly.

"It's nice to meet you," Giovanni smiled lightly. "Do you want to come and go out with me and your… Momma"

Elise was so thrown off, where did this come from? It has to be an act but he smiled. "Yeah. Right. Go get your jacket sweetheart."

Andrew grinned and ran off to get his winter clothes.

Elise looked at Giovanni, "What are you up to Zabini?"

He stood up. "What do you mean?" he brushed off his knees.

"You! This act, like you're a nice guy, smiling at Andrew, being all everything is good!" Elise crossed her arms glaring at him.

"This is not an act, can I not feel happy and subsequently be nice?" he raised his eyebrow at her.

"No, you can't!" she sniffled "do you think I forgot what you've tried? How you've grabbed me in the halls." She shook her head.

"Look Elise, I wanted to say I was wrong for how I've acted." He stepped closer to her and touched her arm lightly "I do have issues, and think I can take whatever I want sometimes which is wrong."

"You're just saying this because Olivia threatened to kill you."

"I'm not going to lie that was a factor in what made me see I need a change" he nodded and wiped away a tear that fell.

"What else was a factor?" she moved away from his hand.

"There were a lot of factors." He sighed.

"I will go through with all of this if you can do one thing for me," she stepped away from him.

"Ok what is it?"

"Get rid of my parents," She looked at him completely serious.

"You want me to kill them?" he looked at her confused.

"Yes," she nods

"Momma I can't zip it." Andrew walked back into the main room.

"Oh here let me help." she bent down and zipped up the coat.

"I'll see what I can do," Giovanni nods.

"Thank you." She got up and took Andrew's hand, "ready to go?"

He nods and they left to the designers. Elise and Andrew were immediately taken to the back while Giovanni waited out in the room.

"Would you like to show your boyfriend how you look?" the woman smiled and stepped away from Elise.

"No, he's not my boyfriend, just my future husband." She sighed at how stupid she sounded and looked at herself in the mirror. The dress was gray lace with a form fitting body and flowing skirt.

"Oh, go show him. It's not like it's your wedding dress." She pushed her out of the back.

Andrew was sitting next to Giovanni in his little suit eating a lollipop. Giovanni smiled and looked up when he heard them pushing her out the room.

"Wow," Giovanni sighed, "You look great Elise."

"Thanks," she smiled shyly. "Come here little man let me see you." Andrew got up and ran over to her. She smiled and looked him over. "You look so handsome," she kissed his cheek and he rubbed it off grumpy.

"Why are you grumpy love?"

"I don't like it here. I want to go to the park," he pouted.

"Well, let's get changed and you can go ask Giovanni if we can go, ok?"

He nodded and followed her back. Elise was walking out when she heard Andrew.

"Mr. Giovanni sir, can we go to the park please?" Andrew stood in front of him with big hopeful eyes.

"Since you asked so nicely, I think we can go for a little before we eat dinner." He nods and Andrew grinned.

"Are we all ready to go?" Elise walked out.

"Yes Momma. We are going to the park!" Andrew jumped around.

"Good then you can waste all this energy," She smiled and picked him up. Giovanni got up and followed them out and to the park.

Elise let Andrew go as they got closer to the park and sat on a bench around the edge of the playground. Giovanni sat next to her.

"So, can I ask a question?"

"Sure," she looked at him.

"Andrew, he calls you Momma, is there something to that?" he looked at her with honest curiosity.

Elise sighed, "I was hoping that wasn't the question, but I swear it's not because I am actually his mother."

"Ok good I was a bit worried for that." He smiled slightly.

"No he was born when I was ten. My parents aren't the parenting type so they didn't really do much. I was the one who stood up with him and took care of him with the help of house elves of course. In those first two years he got pretty attached to me as the one that takes care of him and his first word was calling me momma." She smiled softly at the memory.

"You really love him." Giovanni watched her as she kept her eye on Andrew.

"He's my world," she nodded. "Uh, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure," he nodded.

"Do you follow the Dark Lord?" she bit her lip softly.

"Is that an important thing for you to know?" He moved hair out of her face.

"I just want to know if my future husband will be putting himself in harm's way like that." She looked at him.

"I do follow him, and his ideals. I will be joining the ranks when I graduate. I'm sorry if that upsets you but it is my plan."

"So I'm marrying a Death Eater." She sighed and looked down. "I wish we could stay neutral."

"We?"

"Yes we, if you are a death eater, then that associates the family with them." She looked back at him.

"I see you have strong opinions about this." He nods.

"I do, my family is based on staying neutral we use that to keep business flowing." She turned back to Andrew.

"I understand that-"Giovanni started

"Where is he?" Elise jumped up and ran to the Playground "Andrew!"

"AHHH!" they heard Andrew yell and Elise ran faster than she ever ran in her life snow kicking up behind her and Giovanni following far behind.

"Andrew!" she yelled running into a field.

"Momma?" Andrew poked his head up out of the snow and a dog popped up behind him.

"Oh god, don't you scare me like that!" she scooped Andrew up and hugged him tightly.

"I'm sorry momma," he hugged her back tightly.

The big black dog jumped up and started growling at Giovanni.

"Down Padfoot, no," Elise scolded.

"Is everything alright?" Giovanni stopped a little back.

"He's James's dog, Andrew plays with him all the time, but he might hurt you. James hasn't taught him to be a good puppy," Elise stood up. "Um- I'll take him home, and meet you at the restaurant?" she conjured a leash.

"That's fine Love," he nods, "how long will you be?"

"Half hour the longest I swear," she kissed his cheek politely and wrapped the leash on Padfoots neck keeping Andrew on her hip easily the whole time. Giovanni watched her go until he couldn't see her any more before he apparated away to the restaurant.

When they heard the pop of apparation Padfoot turned back into Sirius, and Elise proceeded to hit him with the leash.

"I hate you, how could you make me scared like that!" she sighed.

"ow! I'm sorry I thought he was alone - I didn't see you so I was bringing him to the house, when he fell off my back." Sirius defended himself as they walked on to the Potter Property and into the house.

"Elise?" Olivia walked out.

"Hey Liv." She nodded and put Andrew down and he ran to find Annabeth.

"She's in the playroom!" James yelled after him as he saw him run past.

"Thank you" Andrew yelled back.

Elise smiled and finally relaxed and hugged Sirius first then the other 2.

"Is everything ok?" Olivia asked

"No first, what the hell was Zabini doing with you and why did you kiss his cheek" Sirius interrupted.

"What!" Olivia and James exclaimed.

"Are you brain washed?" Sirius asked still trying to put things together.

Elise sighed and sat down "we're going to be engaged they're announcing it tomorrow, he's been good to me and Andrew today." James sat behind her and rubbed her shoulders.

Sirius sighed, "You're not going to be safe with him."

"Of course I'm not, he's going to become a death eater and I can't change that. But I-I asked him to get rid of my parents."

"What did he say about that?"

"He will see what he can do, he hasn't really asked about it yet. I promise I won't get close to him, but I will have to play my part" she sighed.

Sirius nods, "of course, at least you have us, you will always have us."

Elise smiled softly and hugged him again. Sirius held her tight, "you should tell Reg."

She shook her head "I can't."

"You need to," Sirius looked at her. She sighed and nodded.

-In the playroom-

"Beth!" Andrew jumped on her and they tumbled around.

"Drew!" she giggled and wrestled him like they always do. "I didn't know you were coming!"

"Siri saw me in the park."

"Got ya!" she grinned pinning him.

"Not fair you always win." He pouted.

"Cause I'm better." she stuck her tongue out and got up. He got up too.

"I will win one of these days." He sat down with her, "Beth I'm scared."

"Why?" she frowned and hugged him.

He hugged her back, "momma she's acting strange and she think I don't see it but she's upset a lot."

"It will be ok, it's like Jam says to me. Sometimes things are bad for them to be better." Annabeth tells him.

He nods "ok, I believe you Beth."

"Good" she kissed his cheek and he blushed. "Let's go get cookies." She took his hand and pulled him to the kitchen.

"What are you two up to?" Olivia saw them.

"Cookies!" they both giggled and kept running. Elise smiled and shook her head.

"They're perfect together," James chuckled.

"Oh, wait till they realize it," Elise laughed softly.

"Oh I hope they do young," Sirius shook his head.

"Don't us all." Olivia sat with Sirius.

"I should go back and meet Giovanni. Can Andrew stay here for a little? He doesn't get to see Annabeth much."

"Yeah it's fine, but be careful." James nods.

"I'm always careful." She gave them all hugs and told Andrew she will be back. "Bye," she waved and left through the floo.

Giovanni was waiting and got up when she arrived, "you're a little late, where's Andrew?"

"I know I'm sorry, Mrs. Potter had questions about tomorrow, and Andrew wanted to stay with her daughter." She smiled gently.

"It's alright, our table is ready." He held out his arm and walked her to the table.

They sat down, and ordered their food before either of them spoke.

"While you were gone I thought up a plan, but first I need to know why you want your parents gone." He looked her dead in the eyes.

Elise looked up from her plate, "I'll spare you the whole mummy and daddy were mean to me act and just tell you the truth. They're malicious assholes and I want the company." Elise knew playing this part could be dangerous but she needed to plan and not just for tomorrow.

"That's what I was hoping to hear, as part of the deal I become the head of the company if something were to happen to your parents."

"Of course, because my parents don't trust me they rather trust a stranger." She sighed and shook her head, "What was your idea?"

"Well you were talking of being neutral. I am not and never will be but if we have separate lives we can accomplish what we both want to." Giovanni proposed.

"What do you mean exactly?" her eye brows went up.

"There will be my business and I will give you your family business, we will do our own things respectively and nothing will be brought home." He tells her simply.

"And what about entertaining like good purebloods?" she nods along with his words.

"Not everyone entertains, but when we have kids we will discuss their birthdays and holidays." He nods.

She licked her lips and let the words sink in as their food was set on the table. 'This might be exactly what I need.' Elise thought as she watched him across the table, 'but what is he planning'. When the waiter left, Elise took a sip of her drink before acknowledging Giovanni.

"If we do this I want it in writing." Elise said as if she were talking about a potions contract and not something that can change her life. She maybe 14 but she knows how things worked and how to cover her ass.

"Well let's start it now," he conjured a paper and quill setting it beside them to write itself as they talked through the finer details of their deal. When they finished, they both read over the document and signed.

"This shall be an interesting relationship." Elise stood up her copy in hand.

"Ah, but I knew any relationship with you would be interesting." He kissed her hand and walked her to the door.

"I will see you tomorrow, have a good night Giovanni." Elise kissed his cheek.

"Sweet Dreams Elise, and please get home safe." He kissed her hand again and waited her to floo to the Potters before he left to a house not far from Diagon Alley.

Elise entered the Potters to see only Sirius in the room. "Hey where is everyone else?" she hugged him.

"James went with Olivia to see her father, and I think the minions fell asleep," he hugged her back. "So how was your dinner?"

"It went well. I'm starting something that could be considered dangerous." She sighed and handed him the contract.

"So how are you playing this?" he asked as he read over the contract.

"Indifferent, money hungry, much like my parents but I have a soul." She sat on the armrest.

"You can't tell the others about this, they won't understand as well as I do,"  
>Sirius sighed and rolled up the contract. "It looks good, fair and you won't get screwed over easily."<p>

"Thanks for the approval," she rolled her eyes, "and I know I can't tell them, they would all try to save me from this."

"Keep Regulus in the loop." Sirius hugged her waist.

"We're not dating or anything, we are just friends." She sighed.

"Don't try to lie to me Elise. You both like each other a lot and I think you would be great together. And we both know if anyone can save you from this its Reg."

"Wow Sirius, when did you become such a romantic?" Elise giggled softly.

"Or have I always been like this." He raised his eyebrow repeatedly. Elise laughed and pushed him away.

"Did the little ones leave the play room?" she got up and headed toward the playroom.

"Not that I've heard," Sirius stretched back on the couch.

"Then get up so you can take Annabeth to bed," she scolded.

"Fine," he sighed and followed her.

Elise smiled seeing the two curled up under a little blanket together. She gently woke them up and headed home with Andrew.

_Next day-_

Elise spent her day pruning, primping and preparing for the party that night. It was never her choice, her mother sent up the crew ever since she was a little girl. It was such a routine that Elise gave up on trying stopping it and just let it all happen. When it was all said and done, she stood in front of the mirrors and sighed.

"Welcome back Elisa." She said to her reflection, her hair was perfect not a hair out of place, her makeup making her eyes pop and hid any imperfection she might have. It was her alter ego, she liked to say, and with this on, she always managed to stand taller, socialize flawlessly, and seem as perfect as her looks were.

Elise took a deep breath and left her room, she heard the people in the ballroom and the music softly playing as she went to the living room at the top of the stairs where her parents were waiting along with the Zabini's and Andrew.

"There you are darling we were getting worried that you would be late." Her mother looked her over almost trying to look for something to critizie. "you look nice." She finally stated.

"Gracias Mama." She walked over to Giovanni and Andrew.

"Wow, you look better than just nice." He kissed her hand softly and made her turn around.

Elise rolled her eyes, "you look handsome, and you really are quite dashing in gray." She fixed his tie a little. "Did you intentionally do that to match me?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about," he gave a little smirk.

"Now I know what those Slytherin girls mean when they talk about the Zabini charm." She smiled slightly.

"So you agree I have charm?" his smirk grew a little.

"Don't you get a big head, but you can be nice and I rather like that part of you more than the other side of you, trying to be domineering doesn't suit you very well." She straightened out his robes and their parents started down the stairs and into the party.

"Shall we?" he offered his arm.

"If we must, we will be the center of attention you know." She took his arm and they were the last to head down the stairs.

"You always are the center of attention," he smiled softly and everyone clapped for them as they came into view of the ballroom and immediately began to mingle and say hello to the entire crowd.

"Regulus." Elise froze for a second "I- It's nice seeing you, I'm glad you made it."

"Never miss it." He smiled his usual charming smile. "Zabini," he nods "hope everything is well?"

"Of course, and I hope the same for you." He nodded his head back.

"It is, would you mind if I stole your date for a dance?" Regulus asked civilly.

"It is up to her." Giovanni nods.

"I'll find you after." Elise kissed his cheek gently and walked off with Regulus to the dance floor.

Regulus led her into the traditional wizard waltz. "You-you kissed his cheek." He stated with hurt in his voice.

"I- we're announcing our engagement tonight." Elise practically whispered.

"You're- oh, that makes sense." He looked off over her shoulder.

"Reg please, don't get upset, we were trying to just be friends remember." Elise could not pretend around Regulus and it is something that scared her a little. She squeezed his hand softly.

"Is it because he's graduating this year?" he held her a little tighter.

"I think so," she sighed and resisted the urge to lean on him. "We aren't getting married until after I graduate."

"Three years." Regulus nods and looked at her, "You look gorgeous tonight. But I definitely like your curls better than this hair."

Elise blushed, "well you look like a Black." She smiled softly.

"Not sure if that's a compliment." He smiled as well.

"Dashing, debonair, a little mysterious, and sensual, I would take it as a compliment." She shrugged softly.

"My my, are you flirting with me Miss Elise?" he smirked much like Sirius.

"Of course not, that wouldn't be very proper of me." She batted her eyelashes and they both laughed.

The song was ending and Regulus became serious. "Eli I really like you." He whispered so only she could hear.

"I really like you too Reg." she looked in his eyes. They shared a sad look as the song ended. They broke apart reluctantly and walked off the dance floor side by side.

Giovanni was talking with some of his friends from Hogwarts when they found him. "Ah, how was the dancing?"

"Always enjoyable." She smiled and stood beside him.

"She a wonderful dancer you should take her to the floor." Regulus stood next to Lucius.

"Maybe I will, after the toasts." Giovanni gave his slight smile.

"Did you see your disgrace of a brother is here with the Potters?" Lucius brought up nodding over to where they were standing.

"I did not take any notice." Regulus lied.

"I don't see why they even come they're such traitors-"Lucius started bashing the Potter Family.

"I'll only ask you this once Lucius Malfoy, Please don't disrespect the Potter Family in my presence," Elise said softly but the threat was evident behind it.

"Who do you think you are talking to," he sneered at her standing taller as if her were trying to intimidate her.

"A small minded man who doesn't realize how a business can be run, the Potters might be traitors to your cause but our families businesses cross a lot of line I rather not see severed because of you." She snapped back not showing any fear. Regulus smiled into his glass.

"Are you going to let her talk to me like that?" Lucius looked at Giovanni.

"She is correct in this instance Lucius, show your manners." Giovanni stood tall beside her.

"I should go talk to them." Elise excused herself and left towards the Potters.

"When did she get a back bone?" Lucius grumbled slightly.

"I think she's always had it, it was just waiting to come out." Regulus says.

"Regulus let me talk to privately?" Giovanni nodded off to the side.

"Of course," he nodded and walked off with him.

"Oh, how beautiful you look Elise!" Mrs. Potter smiled and gave her a hug.

"Thank you Ma'am, you look wonderful as usual" she hugged her back and hugged Mr. Potter as well.

"I hope you're being good, I see you hanging with that bad bunch over there." Mr. Potter had a soft and concerned voice to him.

"I'm afraid you will be seeing me with them a lot." She smiled apologetically.

"I'm sorry you have to go through that love." They were sympathetic.

"Go through what?" James, Sirius and Olivia walked over with Annabeth and Andrew following behind them.

"Arranged marriages," Elise answered and hugged them. She took the time with them to relax a bit.

"What is on your mind Zabini?" Regulus asked after a short silence.

"You and Elise are close are you not?" he looked at him.

"Yeah we're friends" Reg nodded trying not to give anything else away.

"And I can trust you right?" Giovanni eyed him.

"Only as far as you can throw me," Reg half joked.

Giovanni chuckled at it, "seriously, I need someone I trust to watch her when I can't, she needs more of the right kind of friends and I think I can trust you to help her with that." He raised his eyebrow at Regulus.

"You can trust me," Regulus nodded.

"Ah good man good man," he patted his shoulder. "Oh looks like the toasts will be starting soon see you after midnight," he winked and went to get Elise. "Mind if I steal her away? The toasts should be starting soon." He smiled at the Potters politely.

"Of course dear, whisk her away." Mrs. Potter smiled.

They walked to a slightly upraised area and immediately got all the attention as Giovanni got on one knee.

Elise gasped softly she knew it was being announced but she never realized he was actually going to purpose.

"Elisa Reyes," somehow his voice was louder, "will you honor me and my family by joining us as my wife?" he pulled out a gorgeous black and blue diamond engagement ring.

"Oh wow, I- yes Giovanni I'll marry you." She smiled and he put the ring on her finger.

"Ah what a good way to start the toasts, to Elisa and Giovanni, my they find love in each other." Her father raised his glass and every one repeated and sipped their drink.

"Thank you all for coming and making this night more festive than any other year. I am so grateful to share this moment with all of you. Now let us count down to the new year!" Her mother cheered enthusiastically.

Sirius and Olivia laughed together while James was stuck with Andrew and Annabeth sleeping on his lap.

"10!" everyone chanted with the glowing numbers.

Regulus was leaning on the doorframe to the balcony.

"9!"

"8!"

Giovanni pulled Elise closer against him.

"7!"

"6!"

Sirius looked at Olivia just as she looked at him still smiling.

"5!"

"4!"

Elise looked up at Giovanni, while being completely aware that Regulus was watching.

"3!"

"2!"

Olivia threw caution to the wind for the moment and grabbed Sirius by his tie pulling him closer.

"1!"

"Happy New Years!" everyone screamed, at the same time Giovanni swooped down and kissed Elise and Olivia kissed Sirius passionately.

Regulus looked away and left to the balcony. 'Zabini, you will never know what hit you when I am done,' he thought maliciously as the party started right back up.

"It is better to be hated for what you are than loved for what you are not."  
>― André Gide<p> 


	8. The strangest thing

So here we go a new chapter, I only own my characters and the plot and you know JK is just awesome and created the entire world of HP. I hope you enjoy the love fest that will come in this chapter, It's Valentine's Day after all ;).

* * *

><p>The month of January went on with no more complaints than any of the last few months. Though the marauders did their pranks and the girl furthered their powers everything was dare I say it normal, well as normal as you can get in a magical school. Olivia and Sirius were pulling apart from each other, while Remus and Victorie got closer to each other. Elise put off spending time with Giovanni as much as she could without upsetting him while Regulus hung out with her in the library any chance they could get. Lily and James were being well …Lily and James.<p>

Valentine's Day was coming up and James was growing more and more excited. You see there's a little tradition that started their first year…

_**Valentine's Day, 1970**_

James picked a flower and walked into the great hall. He knew what he did was wrong and he didn't mean to embarrass her like that. Lily was just so pretty and she never smiles at him like she smiles at every one else he thought the cat would make her smile. He sighed all he wanted was a smile.

James walked all the way to the head of the Gryffindor table to Lily and knelt down Olivia and Victorie snickered seeing him.

"Lily, turn around," they tell her.

James was there holding out the flower. "Lily, I'm really sorry for embarrassing you, I swear I just wanted to see you smile and I thought it would make you smile. I never knew you were so allergic to cats and I swear if I did I wouldn't have gotten you one and put it in your bed. Please accept my apology and this flower as part of my gift, the other part is that for today I will do anything you ask and I promise to make valentine's day a day to remember from this year on until you tell me to stop. I just want to see you smile, that's all that matters today."

Lily sighed and took the flower smelling it, "my favorite flowers are roses, but this is just as pretty." she smiled softly.

James nearly melted, "I'll remember that," he sighed.

Lily couldn't help but giggle at the sound of his voice. "Ok James, you can have Valentine's Day. Please don't make me regret this."

"Oh I hope I don't," James smiled. "So um I have an idea of something we can do today, if you don't have any plans?" he stood up.

"Oh, well the girls and I were going to hang out." Lily turned to them.

"Go Lily, don't use us as an excuse," they smiled.

Lily stuck her tongue out at them and turned back to James and nodded. "We can do whatever you have planned."

"Awesome, uh meet me in the entrance hall in a half hour?" James couldn't hide his excitement.

"Sure, do I need to bring anything?" Lily giggled again.

"Nope, just make sure you're dressed warm, we're going to be outside." James grin was wide and big as he started backing out.

"Alright, I can do that" she nodded and turned back to the girls. Olivia and Victorie laughed even more.

"Lily you're red!" they teased. Lily only blushed more.

"Stop it," she whined and laughed.

"Are you going to give him a chance?" Victorie grinned.

"Oh I don't know I'm only 12, I don't think I want a boyfriend just yet. There's still so much to do with school and they seem so distracting." Lily looked over at the older students who were all over each other.

"I want a boyfriend." Victorie sighed looking at a happy couple at the Ravenclaw table.

"I've had a few guys ask me out," Olivia shrugged.

"But you don't care about guys," they laughed.

"Oh well," Olivia smiled.

"Oh! I better go now," Lily got up.

"Yeah, don't want to be late for your date." Olivia and Victorie teased.

"It's not a date," she stuck her tongue out and went to meet James.

"Ok guys thanks so much for the help, and you're sure that the ice is thick enough?" James worried.

"Yes James we sent peter out to jump on the ice." Sirius smiled.

"More like pushed me onto the ice," Peter grumbled.

James let out a breath, "Merlin I hope she likes this."

"She will James, you have really thought about this. I think she's going to love it." Remus reassured.

"Great" James smiled when they entered Hogwarts to Lily standing there in a Hogwarts beanie and muggle winter coat.

"Hey are you ready?" James asked her gently.

"Yeah, I am, are you sure you're going to be warm enough?" she took the hand he offered.

"Yeah I'll be fine" James chuckled and walked her out to a pond just off the black lake that was completely iced over. There were little fire fly sized lights floating around and a blanket off the side of the pond.

"Oh James," Lily smiled. "Are we having a picnik?"

"A little later right now we are going to ice skate." he lifted up two pairs of ice skates.

Lily's eyes lit up, "I love ice skating."

"Brilliant then," James sighed and smiled.

They put on their skates and went on to the ice. They skated for a while before they sat on the blanket. James pulled out hot cocoa and they sat there talking and laughing, it went better than either of them guessed it would. When it started getting dark James took Lily's hand again and walked her back to the castle and up to the Gryffindor tower.

"I actually had a really good time today James." Lily smiled stopping in front of the portrait.

"I'm glad, I really wanted you to have a good day, 'cause I really like you Lily." James took her hands.

"James don't, today was nice, but I don't want to date any one we're only 12" she sighed and hugged him.

James hugged her back, "I'm not going to stop trying."

"Can you promise me one thing?" Lily sighed.

"What?"

"Never on Valentine's Day, Just let this day be something we both just enjoy." Lily squeezed his hands softly.

James nods, "I promise Lily." Lily smiled at him and kissed him lightly. It was only a quick peck but it left James with a happy grin.

"Ok you love birds say the password and go into the common room before curfew starts."

Lily blushed and said the password. James followed behind her into the common room still in a daze from his first kiss.

_**Valentine's Day, 1974**_

L

Lily sighed, its valentine's day and she knew James had something up his sleeve he always did. This was definitely one of her favorite holidays and that was mostly because of James. She sighed again and got up going into the shower. She thought a lot about that night that first Valentine's Day with James; she never saw the point in dating and still did not really find much use of it. School was her top priority, she had people ask her out, went out with a few different people to Hogsmeade but she never had a boyfriend, she's barely even been kissed properly. She blames it on James but she knew she was to blame as well.

She groaned looking at herself in the mirror, "Stop it you're only thinking this because it's Valentine's Day," She told herself and left the bathroom. She found a yellow rose with a red tip and a note on her outfit for the day.

The note read:

If you do not have plans, meet me at the Whomping Willow at 8 am. Wear the dress I know you have planned to wear but wear your good to walk in heels not the "I am only taking a few steps" heels. We will be out all day so maybe bring a change of more casual clothes. I know you have an infinity purse somewhere in your trunk. I hope you like the flower; it means friendship and falling in love. I'll see you at 8, I hope.

Forever devoted,

James Potter

Lily's curiosity was peaked, and she giggled softly at how he knew she picked a dress and knew how to describe what she needed without giving anything away. The sad truth was that she trusted him; she will always trust him especially when an adventure is obviously coming.

She quickly got dressed and packed the things he mentioned as well as a few others just in case. Victorie was just getting up when she left the dorm. She left the girls a note and went to the great hall first. She made two sandwiches with eggs and bacon and grabbed two fruits before going out to meet James.

James was facing the tree he was wearing a button-down shirt and a pair of slacks obviously dressed to impress though his anxious shuffling rather ruined the moment a little.

"I'm not too late am I; I stopped in case you didn't think of breakfast." Lily said once she was right behind him. She laughed when he jumped and turned around.

"You enjoyed sneaking up on me too much," he chuckled.

"It was too tempting." She handed him a sandwich and a fruit, "because I know you haven't had any food yet."

"Thanks Lil," James smiled and pulled out a rose it matched her dress with the lavender with pink tips. "May I?"

"Sure?" she was confused to what he was going to do.

James slipped the flower into her hair. Perfect. He smiled and ate his sandwich.

Lily rolled her eyes, "so what the plan?"

"Were going off school grounds for a little," James stops the whopping willow and directed Lily to the exit underneath it.

"We didn't get permission to do this did we?"

"Um will you still go along with it if I said no, I didn't get permission?" James asked hesitantly.

"If we get in trouble I'll have a reason to hate you tomorrow." Lily grinned

"Sounds fair," James nods and walked her out of the shrieking shack.

"Are you going to tell me where we are going?" Lily sighed when James walked her to the edge of Hogsmeade.

"Nope," He grinned and turned a dial on his watch twice and took her hand. Off they went. They landed in a flat in some city.

Lily gave up on trying to ask James and went to the window looking out, "we- we are not in Italy,"

"Venice to be exact," James chuckled.

"Why would you- this is- wow, we're in Venice," Lily grinned, "Are we going to be here all day?"

"Just for the morning and lunch" James took her hand out to the boat waiting for them.

"Then what about after that?" Lily asked breathlessly while looking around.

"You'll see." He smiled at how amazed she looked.

"James this is a lot you didn't have to do all of this. Something simple would have been ok too," She looked at him feeling like he was spending so much on her.

"Don't you do that Lily; I wanted to come here just as much as I wanted to bring you along with me." He held her hand. "I didn't bring you here to romance you or try to get into your skirt, honestly when I was thinking of what to do I thought about how I missed Italy"

Lily shook her head but let him keep holding her hand "you're a wonder James Potter."

He chuckled and they rode along chatting and taking in the city till lunch which James took her to an old authentic wizarding café. From there they went back to the flat.

"Ok here's where I have to tell you about the rest of the day, and if you don't want to do it we can go back to Hogwarts no problem." James said nervously.

"Ok?" Lily nodded.

"Well I have an appointment for a formal fitting and spa treatment for you to get us ready for the Romeo and Juliette ball tonight." James tells her pulling out two invitations to the ball. "Oh and the fitting is in Milan and the ball in Verona."

"Oh god" Lily's eyes went wide. "James, that's one of the most renowned balls in the wizarding world."

"Is that a yeah I'll go with you?" James chuckled lightly.

"I think I have to say yes I don't know when I'll get a chance like this again" she laughed breathlessly "Oh but you don't have to do the fitting thing."

"No no no it's all or none Lily, Potters don't do anything half assed," James smiled.

Lily bit her lip, "ok fine, let's do it," she smiled.

James chuckled and set his watch again, "hold on," he told her and then they were off again.

O

Olive was the last one to wake up, but she didn't care. She took a shower only to put on James baggy sweats and one of Sirius's shirts. She wore fuzzy slippers and her hair was carelessly pulled back on top of her head, and that's how she made her way down to the great hall around lunch time.

Sirius was at the table obviously just getting in from working out. He watched as Olivia passed by him and sat away from him to eat. He sighed and moved over to her.

"I'm sorry for whatever I did and for ignoring you back," he sighed.

"You didn't do anything," she looked at him her head leaning on her knee since her leg was curled up to her.

"Then why have you been so distant?" Sirius frowned.

"Because you weren't being my best friend any more, everything was changing and I didn't like it, I just want my best friend." Olivia sighed.

Sirius frowned softly, "I'm still here, and nothing has to change"

"But it already has." She whispered and moved her food around.

"Not really…" Sirius shrugged.

"Really Sirius, We've kissed twice this year, and the second time wasn't just an in the moment quick kiss."

"Nevertheless, they are just kisses; it's not as if we've confessed undying love or something."

"I guess," she shrugged.

"I want to hang out with you again olive, no strings attached just me and you like it used to be." Sirius sighed.

"Can we go back?" she finally looked at him.

"I'm willing to try if you are." He nods.

"I guess we can hang out today if you have nothing to do?" she put her leg down and sat up.

"I don't have any plans, what do you have in mind?" Sirius relaxed happy she was letting him in again.

"Curling up in the ROR and watching movies and playing video games?" Olivia smiled softly.

Sirius smiled, "sounds like a perfectly lazy day."

Olivia smiled wider and finished eating before they headed to the Room of Requirement.

Sirius picked out a movie and Olivia made popcorn. Olivia sat on opposite edge of the couch that Sirius was on keeping space in between them. She put the popcorn on the unused cushion between them.

The movie went on for a while but Sirius couldn't concentrate he kept looking over at Olivia, this isn't how they were. They never sat so far away from each other.

"This isn't right Olivia and I know you know that." Sirius sighed and looked at her.

Olivia sighed and lifted the popcorn "come here." She nodded over and stretched out a little.

Sirius smiled softly, lying down on the couch putting his head against her stomach. She put the popcorn down in front of him and one of her hands went to his hair.

Sirius sighed happily "now this is right" he mumbled and Olivia laughed softly.

"You big puppy," she smiled and kept playing with his hair as they watched movies. They asked the house elves to bring them dinner in the room and when they heard the soft pop they sat up to see an almost intimate dinner set up for them.

"Wow, they really like to outdo themselves," Sirius muttered and stretched. "Shall we?" he got up and held out his hand.

"Only 'cause I'm starving, but I really was comfy." She sighed and took his offered hand. He pulled her up with a little too much strength, and pulled her right into his chest. Olivia bit her lip feeling the muscles that Sirius has been developing. Sirius looked down at her when he saw smoke blow out her mouth.

"Olivia?" he frowned concerned by that but then had other matters to attend to as he jumped away from her his hand feeling as if he just let it heat up on a cauldron.

"Excuse me!" Olivia rushed out the room to the bathroom, oh god what have I done. I lost control, I can't do that to him, and I can't burn him. With every breath, she watched the smoke roll out until it was clouding the room and ran her hands under freezing cold water.

Sirius stood there at the door watching the room fill with clouds of steam and smoke. "w-what's going on here Olive, did you get slipped a potion or something?" he moved closer into the bathroom.

"Sirius! Um yeah that's what happened." She lied and he called her out on it. "Please Sirius just forget what just happened ok?"

"No Olivia I'm tired of trying to forget everything, tell me what's going on? You have me worried, does James know about this?" he reached for her hand once he got close.

"No don't" she moved her hands away. "Sirius I-I'm not supposed to tell anyone, there's more to it then my secret."

Sirius frowned not happy with that answer but gave in quickly, "Ok come here" he hugged her "Relax," he whispered.

Olivia sniffled and hugged him back. She relaxed slowly and held on to him.

"It'll be ok love" he kissed her head.

"No it won't be we can't even relax without this happening." She could not stop crying.

"But this is fine, this is normal, we were never so distant not since after first year, you're my best friend and I wouldn't have this any other way so please stop pushing me away." Sirius sighed tired of having the same conversation. She just held on to him tighter and nodded.

"So when did you steal my favorite shirt?" he tried to lighten the mood.

"Last week." She mumbled.

"While you were ignoring me?"

"Yes, I missed you, but I didn't want to admit it first." She laughed softly when she felt him laugh quietly.

"Of course I should have guessed," he kissed her head lightly. "How about we go and eat some of that food?"

"Ok." Olivia nodded and let him direct her out and back to the food. They spent the rest of the day in the ROR. They let themselves forget that they may have something more between them, forget that anything was wrong and pretend like everything was just normal.

V

Victorie was the second one up to her own surprise; she saw Lily leaving but didn't care to wonder. It took her a few minutes to realize it was Valentine's Day and she had a boyfriend to see. That woke her right up and she rushed to shower she couldn't wait to see Remus. She washed up and came out to check the time realizing he was probably still asleep. So she just put on clean pajamas grabbed other clothes and her valentine's day present and made her way to Remus's bed.

Remus was there half-asleep it was too early to process more then why he wasn't still asleep. Then he heard the door open and close, someone was coming in he was pretty sure James had already left, who's coming in. he frowned a little then he saw Victorie poke her head into his curtains. He grinned and pulled her on to the bed.

"Well isn't this a nice surprise?" Remus's voice was rough and heavy with sleep.

"Happy valentine's day" Victorie smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Happy valentine's day love" he kissed her head as she cuddled up to him.

More sleep?" Victorie yawned.

"Hmm yes, my plans can wait till the afternoon" Remus yawned and they were both out before they even realized it.

They eventually woke up around 11. No one was in the room and they were more than happy to take their time getting ready for the day.

"I have a present for you," Victorie says reaching around off the edge of the bed.

"You didn't have to do that." Remus chuckled softly.

"I wanted to, it was too cute to say no to" she grabbed a stuffed wolf and brought it up.

Remus laughed at the wolf, it was holding a heart inside its mouth and on the heart, and it read I howl you. "I howl you too Torie." He kissed her softly. Victorie smiled and kissed him back.

"I also love you very much and hope you like this," Remus pulled out a little box from his nightstand.

"What is it?"

"If you open it you'll find out," he chuckled.

Victorie grinned and opened the box "oh Remus this is really nice, this isn't the one that went missing is it?" she pulled out a shrunken quaffle that was on a leather cord.

"It might be," Remus couldn't hide his little smirk.

"You're the one that got into the trophy room and stole our winning ball from second year!"

"Well I am a marauder, and it was take that one, or get one with no meaning for my perfect girlfriend, you can see which was the obvious choice." He grinned.

"You're bloody crazy but I love you," Victorie laughed and kissed him.

Remus smiled and tied it around her neck. "So I added a few little details. The cord magically stretches when you pull the quaffle away from you, if you kiss it only you and I can see it and you can wear your uniform and it will not interfere. Um what else oh when you enlarge the ball back to size the cord will meld into the ball but it sometimes it tangles when you shrink it back down."

"You really are brilliant," she smiled. "So what are we doing today?"

"I was thinking we could go out to the pitch and have a picnic" Remus says holding her close.

"Won't the pitch be busy? It's Valentine 's Day and all" Victorie couldn't stop smiling as she looked at him.

"I might have done something that I may get a detention for tomorrow." Remus shrugged.

"Remus you're getting yourself into a lot of trouble just for me."

"No for us," he smiled and kissed her softly. "Plus it's not like I never get in trouble."

She sighed, "I love you."

"I love you too." he touched her cheek. "Goodness merlin, how did I get someone like you?"

"I ask myself the same thing every time I look at you and realize you're my boyfriend." Victorie smiled.

Remus chuckled and kissed her once more, "let's get dressed and go for that picnic."

Victorie bit her lip as he got up. "Remi?"

"Yes Torie?"

"Can we listen to the quidditch game while we are out there?" she asked hopefully.

"I don't know, what do I get out of it?"

"Ummmm kisses?" she smiled

"I guess I can live with that," he chuckled

"Yay!" she grinned.

Remus shook his head and hesitated on changing his shirt.

"I know you have scars love, they're not going to scare me away, but if you like I'll face away and change over here" she grabbed the jeans she planned to wear and went to the other side of the bed.

"Thanks Torie."

"Anything for you Remi." She smiled at him before turning away and changing.

Remus turned away and changed his shirt. When he turned back it was to see Victorie topless and grabbing for his sweater. He grabbed it and handed it to her.

Victorie blushed "not fair Remus, if I can't see you topless then you can't see me topless." She pulled his sweater on quickly. It was big and baggy on her but fit right in with her usual clothes.

He chuckled, "it was an accident, but I couldn't turn away."

She stuck her tongue out at him. "Liar."

"Come on Torie, time to go to the pitch." He held out his hand.

"Ok Remi," she took his hand and they went out to the pitch.

At the pitch there was already a picnic waiting for them, Blanket, radio and all. The whole pitch was covered in snow except for what was around the blanket.

"It looks so nice, wow, is it weird that this is my most favorite place in the whole school?" Victorie sighed stepping into the snow to go to the middle of the pitch.

"It's not weird at all." Remus shook his head and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I'm gonna play professionally, I don't want to do anything else." she sighed against him

"I know you will and I can't wait to see you at your first Professional game." He kissed her temple.

Victorie sighed and closed her eyes "Victorie Lupin chaser extraordinaire."

"Sounds perfect," Remus smiled wide against her hair. They stood there for a while thinking about the future and how great it will be.

E

Elise sighed knowing she had to get up to meet Giovanni at 11. She heard the other two get up and get ready as well as Olivia's snores. She sighed again and got up she showered and got dressed she wasn't feeling festive today, yeah Giovanni was a different guy since they became engaged but that doesn't mean she wanted to be with him. Then there's Regulus, they got to spend more time together since Giovanni instructed him to watch over her for him and Elise has been falling more and more for the boy who is so much like his brother, just a little darker in spirit. Just before she left she sent Regulus a note saying Happy Valentine's day. And then proceeded to leave and meet Giovanni at the gates heading to Hogsmeade.

"Hey you look lovely." He kissed her cheek.

"Thanks," she smiled and took his hand. "How are things going with getting ready for your newts?" she asked as they started walking.

"It's all going well," he nods. "I'm busier finishing up plans for the business."

"Oh ok, that sounds like a fun thing to do," she nods and Giovanni chuckled softly.

"Are you hungry?"

"Yes, I haven't had breakfast." She nods and they head over to a small café on the edge of Hogsmeade. They chit chatted and ate, there were no over whelming amount of emotion or dramatic symbol of love. It bordered the line of boring. He would touch her hand and she would laugh a little at something he said or a story she was relating. He let her talk and choose their topics of conversation, they didn't delve into anything truly about themselves and yet they were both perfectly fine with that.

"I'm sorry I can't spend the rest of the day with you but I must go meet my parents I will see you tonight though." Giovanni kissed her cheek goodbye.

"Yes, I'll see you tonight, I'll be heading there with Regulus and I'll meet you at the ball." Elise nods.

"Ok," he let her hand go and left. Elise sighed and went to find Regulus who was in the old bookshop on the opposite end of the town. He was sitting in one of the old chairs when she snuck up behind him and covered his eyes.

"Guess who?" she whispered in his ear.

"Hmmm, Veronica I told you I was busy today," he said with a smirk. Elise rolled her eyes and hit his arm. Reg chuckled "Hello Eli."

"Hey reg, how's the reading?" she leaned her head on his shoulder and read a little.

"Not bad, are you done with your Valentine's Day date?" he sighed leaning his head against hers a little.

"Yeah all done, are you the only one in here?"

"Of course I'm the only one ever in here." He chuckled and scooted over so she could sit. Elise took the invite and wiggled in next to him. She leaned into his side and closed her eyes as he kept reading. "Going back to sleep?" he commented softly as he turned the page.

"Maybe, this is comfy." She sighed. There was an unspoken rule between the two to not talk about how close they are. To anyone on the outside looking in they were like any other couple in love, even if it were puppy love. They were always close, always touching in some way, if they had nothing to talk about they were just happy to enjoy the others presence. It was so much different than her relationship with Giovanni and Elise loved it.

He ran his fingers around her back lightly. "I have a gift for you." He muttered a little later.

"Gift?" she opened her eyes and looked at him.

He laughed, "That woke you right up." He looked at her.

"Well I haven't gotten a gift from anyone yet so this excites me," she blushed.

"It's nothing big just something I saw and thought of you." He reached into his jacket and pulled out a little stuffed monkey. It was red with a black heart. "Give me your finger." He smiled.

"It's adorable!" she giggled giving him her finger. The stuffed monkey animated enough to curl around her finger. "Aw," she squealed lightly and hugged him tight. "Thank you Reggie, I love it," she kissed his cheek.

He chuckled, "Good, I'm glad you do Ellie."

She smiled, "Can we go for a walk? I have to go get ready soon."

"Sure we can darling," Regulus put his book away and they got up and walked out. She took his hand when they were finally alone on the outskirts of Hogsmeade.

"He went to see him, didn't he," she squeezed his hand.

"Yes, my cousins were talking about it." Regulus sighed knowing exactly what she was talking about.

"He won't be at the ball will he?"

"No he doesn't find pleasure in things like that." He sighed and kissed her head.

"Good," she sighed and leaned onto him.

"Elise?"

"Yeah?"

"I kind of hate this not knowing what we are." Regulus broke the rule.

"Regulus," Elise sighed

"No don't give me that tone please, you never use my full name." he stopped walking.

"Reg, there can't be an us," she put her forehead to his chest as she faced him.

"There already is an us though, were already practically a couple except we don't kiss!" he pushed her away a little so he could look at her.

"Then we'll stop hanging out, but there can't be an us if I'm engaged!" she glared slightly at him.

"You don't mean that," he frowned slightly.

"I can't do that to you Reggie, I would never really be yours." Her anger turned to tears.

"Please Elise, We both want each other so what's so wrong with that, it's not like defining what we are would change much." He wiped her tears.

"Regulus, it would make everything just so much more real though, and that's a little scary, Giovanni could find out any time what if he tries to kill you?" she held one of his hands to her cheek.

"Then I may just have to kill him in self-defense," Regulus had no problem with that and it shown in his voice.

"But you're not a killer," Elise shook her head.

"I will kill if I need to, I'm not scared of it and I would never do it just because, but if there were a reason then I would be able to," Regulus shrugged.

Elise just sighed heavily and hugged him. "Why can't we have a normal life?"

"Because we are destined for greatness." Regulus held her.

"Such a Slytherin answer," she giggled softly and Reg smiled. From there they went back to the castle so they could get dressed for the ball, but the question stood in the back of Regulus's mind.

Lily walked out to where James was waiting for her in a well fitted suit. Lily's hair was pinned up and off center with curls falling out and around her face. Her dress was a modern cocktail dress in a cream with green leafed lace going up and over her shoulder then decorating down the back of the dress. Her make-up was extravagant and jewelry obviously expensive but only added to make her more glamorous than she has ever been.

"H-how do I look?" she asked shyly as she stopped in front of him and he still hadn't said anything.

"Beautiful just simply amazing, now stop being so shy because beauty like this needs that Evans confidence." James smiled after getting over the initial shock of how beautiful she was. "Are you ready?" he held out he arm to his blushing date.

"Yes, I am." She smiled and took his arm.

Elise made her way toward the head masters office where Regulus was waiting.

Reg's jaw dropped slightly when he saw her in a fitted red dress her waist looked tiny and her chest barely contained. She looked positively sinful and sexy with red lips and her dark hair pulled back into an intricate bun. "Wow, I never get use to your alter ego" Regulus took it all in as she stood in front of him a little white fur shawl on her shoulders.

"Well get used to it you'll be seeing Elisa more and more, now let's get going," she practiced her new attitude on Regulus.

"Don't need to push, you're really getting the bitchy act down," he made a face not liking it at all.

Elise pouted, "I'm sorry Reggie," she hugged him.

"Just don't practice on me. I hate you like that, it's not you." He sighed.

"I know love, I'm sorry," she gave him a squeeze, "ready to go?"

"Yeah, let's get out of here" Regulus followed her up to Dumbledore's office. Dumbledore reminded them of the rules:

Be back by curfew

School rules apply

Only they are to use the port key given

You know the usual. They signed out on his sheet and were finally off.

James and Lily walked into the ball, "Welcome to the Romeo and Juliet ball Mr. Potter, The Reyes's are at the front dinner table with your parents." A hostess tells them while directing them to a seat.

"Thank you" James bowed his head lightly and pulled out the chair for Lily then took his seat.

"The Reyes's host this?" Lily whispered lightly.

"Yes so Elise should be around soon," James nods. "It is a mostly pure blood ball."

"James, w-won't it be dangerous for me here then?" Lily frowned feeling a little uncomfortable now.

"No they work with magical people and muggles alike. They're more discriminate against money, but no one needs to know you don't have any as a family." He held her hand, "just trust me."

"Ok," she nods and smiled softly.

"Let's go say hi to my parents," he got up and led her to the front.

"James, you made it! And who's the beautiful woman I heard you brought with you?" Mrs. Potter stood up and moved around the table then she saw Lily "OH! Lily you look so beautiful!" she squealed and hugged her. Lily laughed and hugged her back.

"Thank you Mrs. Potter, you look as lovely as always," she smiled. Mrs. Potter grinned at the girl and made her spin for her to take it all in.

"She's gorgeous son, and she'll fit right in with the rest of the purebloods." Mr. Potter pats James shoulder lightly. "You look really happy with her." He smiled and James blushed softly.

"She's my one and only Da, and I don't think I've won her over completely yet, but I will" he smiled watching his mum and the love of his life talk about things.

"I know you will, just like I did." His father smiled.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it's my pleasure to announce Miss Elisa Reyes and her escort for the night Regulus Black!" an announcer called as they came down the stairs.

"You're late," her mother said as they met at the bottom of the stairs.

"I've been waiting for Giovanni, have you seen him?" she asked with fake concern.

"No we haven't," they frowned at her gently. "Maybe he got caught up in business."

"Yeah, maybe." Elise nods, "I guess it's me and you tonight Regulus." She forced herself not to smile and they went around and mingled before Regulus took her to the dance floor. That's where they saw James and Lily but the two were so caught up in each other it was like there was no one around. Elise smiled at that and leaned her head on Regulus.

"Getting tired?" Regulus whispered lightly.

"Yeah, and we need to head out," she nods.

"Shouldn't James and Lily be heading out too?" Regulus frowned as they started off the floor.

"I doubt James got permission through Dumbledore to be here." Elise laughed softly. They said their good byes and headed toward the portkey spot. They got back with a half hour till curfew.

"Elise?" Regulus stopped.

"Yeah?" she looked at him but he didn't say anything his hand reached out sliding up her jaw and pulling her into a kiss. It was slow enough for Ellie to pull away from but instead she leaned into it and wrapped her arms around his neck. Reg dropped his arms to her waist holding her closer. The kiss held passion that they both held and all of the feelings they've been keeping from expressing.

When they broke apart they still held onto each other and Elise hid her head in his neck. "I can't go on acting like I don't want you," Regulus tells her and she nodded.

"But what about Giovanni?" she held onto him tighter.

"We have time to figure that, we just can't get sloppy sneaking behind his back," he kissed her lightly.

"This is crazy." she sighed shaking her head.

"Then it's exactly what we deal with," he smiled and Elise laughed softly. Regulus kissed her again and they stood like that for a while until Regulus decided he should walk her back to the dorms.

"James!" Lily giggled, "The ball is practically over; even your parents have left."

"Oh fine we'll go," he smiled and walked her out of the Ball.

"I had so much fun tonight James, thank you so much," she leaned on his arm as they held hands.

"I'm glad, I did too" he smiled they walked the streets for a while taking in the night life not wanting to go back just yet.

Lily didn't realize how late it was till they saw the sun rising, "Oh no, we need to go back!"

"Shit," James rushed her to an empty area and got them back to the shrieking shack. They rushed back to Hogwarts. Neither of them noticed McGonagall and Dumbledore in the window watching them rush.

"What she we do Albus?" The woman asked turning back to sit down.

"Give them detention of course, but let them have their moment." He smiled. She nods and went on drinking her tea.

They got through the port hole and sighed before they started laughing hanging on each other to keep from falling.

"I thought for sure we would have gotten caught," Lily laughed into James shoulder he held her up as he laughed harder. Slowly their laughs died away.

"Thanks James, I don't think anyone else would have given me a better Valentine's Day." Lily looked at him.

"Let's see if I can top it next year," he smiled.

Lily smiled and leaned up kissing him lightly James held her a little closer kissing her back. Lily moaned lightly and pulled away.

"Wow," she licked her lips lightly and stepped back, "Happy Valentine's Day"

"Happy Valentine's Day," James grinned watching her walk away when she started up the stairs James rushed over to her. "Lily?"

"Yes?"

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

"James Potter you promised!" she sighed heavily.

"It's not Valentine's Day any more…" he said as if it would make everything all better.

"No James, god, why couldn't you let this end like it did, you just ruined it." She sighed turning away from him.

"I'm sorry, I just thought since we had a good time-" James stopped when Lily turned and looked at him.

"We had an amazing time James, but you don't get it, you're different on Valentine's Day. It's never you trying to woo me or impress the world; everything is just as simple as we are just here to have a good time. Any other time you're just so full of yourself like you're shit doesn't stink. You act so careless and so annoyingly stupid when I know you're better than that. I like the James I get to see on Valentine's Day, but that's not the Potter I see the rest of the time. I'm still focusing on my studies; I wanna help prove to the world that muggle borns don't need a blood line of magic to be a good witch or wizard. I'm sorry if I'm being harsh James, Good night."

"Good night," James nods and went to the other stair case just barely noticing the announcement for the talent show and went to his dorm thinking over what Lily said. He got into his bed and fell asleep dreaming of the night and the kiss, her critical words always in his head as he relived the night in his dreams.

Love is the strangest thing. – James and the Giant Peach.

* * *

><p>So who's your favorite couple? anything you would like to see happen and who can guess what the next chapter will be going on around? :) hope you enjoyed, have a great time doing what ever you do next.<p> 


	9. A very eventful spring time

I know I take forever, I'm sorry I hope you're still enjoying this. Btw I don't own anything except the plot and the original characters.

A very eventful spring time

Spring was a wonderful time in Hogwarts, with birds chirping and flowers blooming, not to mention the random days of torrential down pour that feels like all of Hogwarts will be under water. It was a break in the rain that found Elise out in the grass with Victorie. They lay in a patch they easily dried off on a hill a little of from the castle grounds.

"It's been a while since we've sat around and talked just the two of us." Victorie looked over at Elise.

"Well, Lily and Olivia take up our girl time with their issues." Elise sighed.

Victorie rolled her eyes, "Oh you don't mean it like that, 'cause you know they would both drop their issues whenever you need to talk."

"I know, but I feel like all we hear is James this Sirius that, they don't even ask how it's going with Giovanni, I doubt they even care."

"They do care, we just all have a lot on our plates, owls are next month so Lily's freaking out, Olivia is still trying to control her powers she almost burnt James yesterday, and your family is a bunch of manipulative gits, so we're all going through a lot." Victorie counted off the things she knew about everyone.

"What about you Vi, I know you're not all flowers and rainbows" Elise looked at her.

"Nothing I can't deal with," Victorie shook her head.

"You never rant to anyone, one of these days you're gonna snap and it's going to be scary." Elise sighed

"Should be a fun day for me," Victorie laughed, Elise shook her head and laughed with her. Victorie looked at the time and got up. "Quidditch time I'll see you at dinner." She smiled and waved as she left.

When Victorie got closer to the pitch a sneer grew on her lips seeing the Slytherins getting out of their practice.

One of the Slytherin beaters pointed over to her after saying something the captain.

"Oi! We have the pitch till 4:45!" He yelled at her as he walked in her direction.

"It's Five now Nott, The pitch is mine so get your ass off" Victorie crossed her arms.

"Oh you think you can talk to me like that?" he towered closer to her.

"Yes I think I can, now get your ass off my pitch, or I'll make you." she growled softly wand in her hand.

He laughed, "You're really threatening me?" some of the team came over to join them backing up their captain.

Victorie smirked "that wasn't a threat it was a promise Nott, now be a good boy and run along." She knew he would not run away and was prepared to fight, just as the rest of the Gryffindor team came up.

"Is something wrong?" Olivia walked up to her one side.

"Do we have a problem here?" James came up on her other side.

Each of their wands pointed at the Slytherins legs out of the line of sight.

"They're just leaving," Victorie smiled at Nott sweetly. "Right Nott?"

He gritted his teeth, "we will settle this later." He walked in between her and James knocking her back a little.

Victorie rolled her eyes; "I think he's bitter cause he has no chance of winning the cup." she walked over to the locker rooms.

"Can't she pick fights with a Hufflepuff?" Olivia sighed and followed her into the locker rooms.

James chuckled and the rest of the team got ready for practice.

…

"Hey Vic! Jimmy said practice was over!" James and Sirius stood at the edge of the field while Olivia yelled up to her.

Victorie swooped down closer to Olivia, "I still want to get this move down for the Quidditch exhibition."

"Hey guys, I want you to keep an extra eye on Victorie this week. I have heard rumors that the Slytherins are planning something." Jimmy Wood walked up beside James and Sirius. "I think they're gonna try to take her out again. We have our final game in two weeks and I rather not have to spell her to the bench again."

"Do you really only care because of the game?" James looked at him.

"She has a boyfriend, and Remus is a good guy sadly so yes because of the game and the fact she's a good friend." Jimmy smiled softly and patted James's back before he walked away.

Sirius snorted, "Jimmy would have a thing for Victorie."

"Should we tell her?" James chuckled.

"Nah, but we should tell Remus, just in case Jimmy can't help himself some night." Sirius whispered as the girls walked over.

"I know I need to eat Olivia, I know I can practice tomorrow, but that's not the point." Victorie sighed letting Olivia pull her off the pitch.

"Too bad, I'm not letting you wear yourself out." Olivia ignored her protests and kept walking.

James and Sirius shook their heads and followed the girls into the great hall.

"I thought you were going to spend some extra time at the pitch today," Remus scooted over to make room for Victorie.

"Yeah well Olivia didn't get that memo and dragged me here saying I'm overworking myself" Victorie flopped next to him and pulled fruit to her.

"You should eat more than fruit babe." Remus sighed.

"I'm not hungry."

"Fine, I'm just trying to be helpful." He raised his hands and turned back to his food.

"Yeah just like everyone else," Victorie sighed and saw the Slytherins watching her. She narrowed her eyes at them suspiciously. _What are you up to?_ She wondered to herself when Nott smirked in her direction. She knew they were going to try to get her back for threatening them earlier, but didn't think much of their plans until that smirk. That smirk said it wasn't going to be a simple little prank, no that smirk meant a whole lot worse.

"I should go," Victorie went to get up but Remus stopped her.

"Why? What's wrong?" he frowned looking at her.

"I'm just heading up early." She shook her head lightly._ I don't need your help Remus I can do this on my own._ She thought to herself as she stood up, "I just want to be alone for a little, ok?" she gave him a small smile.

"Alright love, I'll bring you up a sandwich when we head up." Remus kissed her cheek.

"Ok," Victorie left. Nott and two of his friends got up and left not too long after her.

Victorie didn't go straight to the dorms she instead meandered through the halls making quidditch strategies to tell Jimmy later.

"Incarcerous!" Nott shot at her back and she fell down as thick ropes wound around her legs and arms.

"What are we going to do with her?" one of the boys with him chuckle.

"HELP!" Victorie yelled not able to do anything else as she laid there tied up.

Nott shot a silencing charm at her "grab her we're taking her to the dungeons."

Victorie screamed silently as they lifted her up causing her arm to twist more.

"Looks like she's in pain." Nott chuckled and twisted her arm even more to see tears trickle out her eyes. "That's just the beginning." He smirked at her, his eyes flashing with dark thoughts.

"Let her go." The three boys looked behind them to see Jimmy Wood standing there with his wand out. "And maybe I won't hurt you too bad."

Nott laughed and his friend threw Victorie down onto the shoulder they twisted. "Oh you won't hurt us huh? What if we did this?" he slashed his wand at Victorie in a few quick movements and gashes exploded over her cheek and body.

Jimmy growled and attacked he had the other two out cold by the time he got close enough to tackle Nott and got in a few good punches before pressing his wand to his chin. "You made a mistake making me your enemy." He glared and stunned him.

Victorie was attempting to sit up when he turned to her. He quickly untied the ropes and canceled the spell that kept her quiet. "Oh Jimmy, thank you, oh god thank you so much" she cried leaning against him.

"Shh, it's ok, you're safe." Jimmy lifted her up "let's get you to the hospital wing."

"No, then I won't be able to play!" Victorie shook her head quickly.

Jimmy stopped and looked at her "Playing isn't everything Vic. You're hurt you need to be checked over."

"Please jimmy, just take me to the common room, Please," she put her head in his neck. Jimmy sighed and conceded to taking her up there instead, he could never say no to her and that should really bug him more than it does.

He put her on the couch and let her teach him how to close the gashes he was on one of the last on her arm when the marauders ran in.

"VI!" Remus rushed to her and Jimmy let him take over the healing.

"I'm ok Remus, Jimmy saved me, really you don't need to fuss," she leaned her head against his.

"I should have saved you; I should have been there to kick their asses." He murmured and healed her cheek, "it scared." he sighed and touched it gently.

"Well now we match a little," she smiled softly and kissed him gently. Remus sighed and kissed her back.

"You were supposed to be keeping an eye out for her," Jimmy shot James and Sirius each a glare.

"We didn't even see her leave; we can't keep tabs on her 24/7," Sirius shook his head.

"What Sirius means is we're sorry, but luckily you were there." James punched Sirius in the shoulder.

"He had an evil glint in his eye," Jimmy shook his head. "That madness wasn't just because of quidditch. Something else is going on with these people; I'm going to figure it out."

"Jimmy, don't. It's not safe for you to try and meddle in what they do." Sirius's eyes were dark. "It's probably not safe for any one."

"That means that someone should stop it don't you think?" Jimmy looked at him.

Sirius looked back at him.

"We'll have your back whenever you need it." James offered his hand out and Jimmy grasped it.

"Thank you James, that's …mature of you, you're not just saying this because there's danger involved are you?" Jimmy looked him in the eyes.

"No, I agree with you that someone should stop this and not everyone has the fight in them to do it. Also I have a lot of family to protect." James sighed and looked at Sirius.

"So do I," Sirius nodded and touched their shoulders.

"What are you three whispering about?" Olivia walked over to them. None of the three boys realized how full the common room got in the time they were talking.

"Just planning some revenge," Sirius smirked.

"Don't worry about that, we got it" Olivia's eyes flashed dangerously.

"Ok that was scary," Jimmy chuckled and hugged Olivia. "I'll remember not to get on your bad side." He kissed her cheek.

Olivia laughed and hugged him back "Thanks for saving her, Remus would say it too but he's a little distracted."

"I know, it's ok I would be too," he squeezed her gently. James smiled, "Alright enough of this love fest. Where's my lily flower!"

"POTTER STOP CALLING ME THAT!" Lily yelled

"Ahh there she is," he smiled wider and walked over to her.

Olivia, jimmy, and Sirius laughed and flopped into chairs around the fireplace. Olivia curled up to Jimmy and Sirius narrowed his eyes slightly at the two. But neither looked at him, Jimmy was rubbing her shoulder while staring at the fire as Olivia read a book.

"You two look cozy." Sirius comments.

"We are" Olivia didn't look up from her reading.

"Huh?" Jimmy looked at him and smiled softly, "You can come cuddle too if you're jealous."

"I'm not jealous." Sirius looked away.

"Oh so you wouldn't mind if I asked Olivia on a date then?" he chuckled when he got a sharp look from Sirius.

"If that's your way of asking someone out you should stick to quidditch innuendoes" Olivia laughed. Sirius raised his eyebrows at her.

"Thought you don't date older guys," Jimmy looked down at her.

"Maybe I'd make an exception for you," she looked up at him.

"Then go out with me next weekend to hogsmeade." He leaned down and touched his nose to hers.

Olivia giggled softly "Try again."

"Nope that's my final offer, Take it or leave it," He smiled and kissed her head his nose running along hers as he does so.

"Fine, it's a date," Olivia smiled, "now stop moving so I can keep reading."

He grabbed his homework, "yes ma'am," he chuckled and they both went to their own things. Sirius was stuck looking back and forth between the two before getting up and going to his room.

"Remus can I sleep with you tonight?" Victorie curled up against his chest even more.

"Of course love," he held her tighter, "you never have to ask." He kissed her head.

She sniffled softly and nodded, "ok."

"Lets go up now," He lifted her up and carried her to the room. Sirius looked up when he saw them come in and went to the bathroom to shower, giving them space.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Remus put her down and gave her a pair of his pajamas. Victorie changed but didn't answer him. "Please?" she patted the bed when he finished changing and turned back to her.

"I was stupid; I didn't listen to my instincts. I knew he was going to come after me, but I didn't- I never realized – they would have killed me if they got the chance." Victorie sniffled and held Remus's hand.

"Who was it exactly?"

"Nott and the beaters, the Lestrange Brothers I think," she sighed, "they were laughing at my pain, they were going to take me to the dungeons, Who knows what they would have done there."

Remus's chest vibrated with the growl that came out of him. "I'll kill them."

"No you don't Remus," Victorie straddled his lap and took his face in her hands. "You can't do that, I need you here. Do you understand me? Don't you ever hurt someone because of me let our friends handle it. I rather James and Sirius in detention for months then you expelled and taken to Azkaban." She started shaking at the thought.

Remus put his hands on hers over his face, "ok, I won't do anything, I promise." he pulled her hands from his cheeks and kissed them softly. "I promise."

"Good," she wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in his neck. Remus kissed over her neck and shoulder as he rubbed her back. When he felt her start to relax again he made sure the curtains were closed before lying down with her.

"I love you Remus Lupin." Victorie mumbled as she curled tighter to him.

"I love you too Victorie Lupin." He kissed her head.

"I'm not a Lupin yet," she giggled sleepily.

"Why delay the inevitable," Remus buried his face against her hair.

"You don't know that for sure, we don't know each other completely yet, now do we." Her voice was soft against his chest.

"You've been keeping something from me, I can tell. But I trust you love, just like you did when I didn't tell you about my biggest secret." He squeezed her gently.

Victorie sniffled and kissed his chest.

"Shh lets just get some sleep." He kissed her head and rubbed her back. They heard James come in and Sirius start snoring before either of them fell asleep.

"Jimmy?" Olivia sat up and closed her book.

"Hmm?" He turned to her.

"Did you just ask me out cause Sirius was acting jealous?" She looked him in the eyes.

Jimmy smiled at her, "No, well yes but also because I thought we could have fun on a date together."

"So you're not like mega into me or anything like that?" Olivia smiled softly.

"No offence but someone else has my heart and well, I can't hold my breath for her." Jimmy looked at his hands.

"I'm sorry Vic found her love, but any girl would be lucky to have you for a boyfriend," Olivia hugged him. Jimmy sighed and hugged her back tight.

"Does this mean you don't want to go on that date?" He mumbled against her neck.

"No we're going on that date and we're going to have fun," Olivia smiled pulling away to look at his face.

Jimmy laughed, "alright, we'll have more fun than anyone else."

"Fuck yeah we are." She kissed his cheek, "see you tomorrow Captain."

"Sweet dreams Olivia." He smiled and let her go to bed.

…

"LILY! What should I wear for my date?! I should be girly right?" Olivia was digging through her clothes.

"Yes, you should be girly," Lily laughed watching her freak out from her bed.

"Can we put you in heels?" Elise grinned from her closet.

"Oh god do I need to wear heels?" Olivia looked at Lily wide eyed.

Lily laughed "Baby steps, how about your purple summer dress?"

"Are you sure? That's for my family things." She pulled it out.

"Completely sure, then these," Lily tossed over black pumps

"Oh you should wear this with it!" Elise pulled out a back short cloak.

"Ok I can do this outfit," Olivia nodded and got dressed.

"Here let us," the girls did her make-up and hair.

Victorie walked in when they were finished up and smiled "You look great Olivia, They will both be floored."

Olivia blushed a little "thanks Vic," she hugged her. "you have a good day with Remi,"

"Thanks Olive, you have fun with Jimmy, you two are cute together." Victorie hugged her back.

"Oh you two stop being so dramatic" Elise smiled.

"And why are you so happy Missy?"

"Well, I get to go to brunch with Regulus after my fiancé canceled on us once again." Elise smiled even wider.

Lily laughed softly, "just be careful you never know if he's just testing you or not. You are all making me jealous; I have no boy to spend my trip with."

"There's always James," Olivia smiled putting her wand in the holster on her thigh.

"If that's my choice I'd rather stay lonely." Lily rolled her eyes.

"Shit I'm late!" Olivia jumped up and grabbed her bag, "I'll tell you guys about my date later!"

The girls laughed and watched her leave. Olivia stumbled a little when she hit the stairs but got the hang of the shoes as she got down and smiled when she saw Jimmy sitting there with his planning book open.

"Wow," Sirius paused walking down with James. "Is that Olivia?"

"What? Oh yeah, haven't you seen her in that dress before? She wears it for anything she needs to look particularly fancy for." James chuckled.

"No, I don't usually see her in dresses, only the uniform skirts." Sirius was checking her out as she leaned over and hugged Jimmy's shoulders.

"Must you obsess over Quidditch today?" she teased.

"You shouldn't have been running late if you didn't want me to," Jimmy chuckled and closed the book.

"I'm not that late, and plus I think my outfit is worth the wait." She let him go and twirled when he looked at her.

Jimmy whistled playfully "Ok definitely worth the wait. Shall we head off?"

"Yes we shall." She took his hand and they walked out.

…

"SIRIUS BLACK!" Olivia yelled at him tears spilling as she jumped out of her chair.

"Olivia I –I'm sorry-" Sirius stared at her with wide eyes.

"Olive come on, let's go get you clean," Jimmy got up and too her arm. She pulled her arm away and turned to look at Sirius.

"Did you want to ruin my date is that why you did this?" she hit his chest.

"I- no of course not Olive, I-" Sirius held his hands up.

"No! you're not allowed to call me Olive anymore Sirius, I'm so mad at you! Just leave me alone, you're such a jerk!" she hit him again then rushed off to the bathroom. Jimmy sighed and grabbed her cloak and left money to pay the bill.

"She saw you following us, you should have just let it go mate, and we were just trying to have a nice time." He patted his shoulder and walked away before Sirius said anything else.

Olivia walked out still sniffling. "It didn't come out," she grumbled to Jimmy who pulled her into a hug.

"It will be fine, how about we head to the castle and just hang out the rest of the day there?" He kissed her head softly. Olivia just nodded against his chest and let him walk her out.

"So what just happened?" James walked over to Sirius who was still standing in the same place.

"I went to see if Olive-ia wanted to try the sauce and I got bumped and I ended up spilling it down her dress, I don't know – it just happened- I couldn't do anything but stare as it happened." Sirius grabbed napkins to wipe his hands.

"Oh ok, she's probably not as upset as she seemed, if we just tell her what happened-"

"No, she saw me following her earlier, I was curious about their date, and well she thinks I did it all on purpose." Sirius sighed.

"You should have stuck to working out at the pitch today," James shook his head at Sirius.

"I know, but I got so curious I couldn't help myself."

"Sure you couldn't, let finish eating and hope you don't ruin anyone else's day." James walked Sirius back to their table.

…

"It's not going to come out, the dress is ruined." Olivia sighed walking over to Jimmy, but smiled when he opened the blanket he was wrapped in for her to join.

"I'm sorry about your dress." He cuddled her close.

"It's fine, I'm more upset with Sirius," she sighed again leaning against his chest.

"Forget about him love, he's jealous and doesn't know how to handle a girl like you," Jimmy rubbed her back.

"Jimmy," Olivia turned bright red and looked at him.

He smiled softly "I know we said we both didn't like each other like that but I think we could make a good couple even just for a little while." He touched her cheek lightly.

"Oh I don't know, you're graduating this year, and I'm only going to be 16 and what if-" Jimmy put his finger to her lips.

"Relax I'm not purposing marriage, just you know date, have fun, have someone to cuddle"

"For what a month and a half?"

"Why not?" he smiled, "What is there to lose?"

"Other than my mind for agreeing to this there's nothing to lose." Olivia laughed.

"So you'll be my girlfriend?" He had a big cheesy grin on his face.

"Yeah I guess." She laughed when he started tickling her. "Stop it!" she squealed and tried to wiggle away.

"Ok… ok" he laughed and hugged her close. "You're adorable you know that?" he bumped his nose against hers.

"Stop making me blush it's not fair" she hit his side lightly.

"But I like when you blush" he kissed her cheeks.

"Well you switched from friend to flirt rather quickly?" she bit her lip.

"Well you're not an unattractive girl, you'd have to be blind not to see that and dumb not to be pulled in by your personality." Jimmy smiled and leaned closer to kiss her gently. Olivia froze for a second before she closed her eyes and kissed him back. He sighed and pulled her closer to deepen the kiss. They didn't stop kissing till they heard cheers from their friends.

No road is long with good company. ~Turkish Proverb


	10. Where's your creativity!

I know it's been forever. But here's chapter 10. I hope you like it I just want to say I tried to stay within the time period for the things I chose as their talents and I'll try to get another chapter out soon! I sadly don't own most of this chapter and I give thanks to all the things I borrowed from!

* * *

><p>Where's your creativity?<p>

It was the week before the end of terms exams, and all of Hogwarts was buzzing with excitement for their week of the arts; the time where everyone was encouraged to show off his or her talents, outside of the world of academia.

The announcement board in all the common rooms had this sign.

_The week will start with:_

_Poetry and short story readings at dinner on Monday, _

_The Great Hall will display art works after lunch on Tuesday, _

_Multiple dancing displays after dinner on Wednesday, _

_Demonstrations of creative magic after lunch on Thursday, _

_Musical performances after dinner on Friday, _

_Exhibitions of Quidditch skills all of Saturday culminating in an interhouse Quidditch match._

_All of those who wish to focus on studying and not participate in such activities can talk to their heads of house. – Headmaster Dumbledore_

"Ahh I'm so excited!" Olivia smiled and felt arms wrap around her. She leaned back and smiled up at Jimmy. "Are you going to do anything?"

"Not this year I really need to study for N.E.W.T.'s. Are you going to sing again?" he swayed with her.

"Yeah," she giggled as they swayed. Jimmy kissed her cheek and they heard someone pretend to barf.

"Oh stop it Jamie, you're not any better when you're with whatever girl you allow on your arm." Olivia stuck her tongue out.

"Maybe but not since mine and Sirius's bet, I kind of lost interest after she got all upset cause she found out it was a bet." James shrugged.

"You are impossible," Lily rolled her eyes and closed her book. "Are you ready to go Olivia?"

"Oh right, See you for dinner love" Olivia kissed Jimmy's cheek and patted James' head on her way to follow Lily out.

"Where do they go every Sunday?" Jimmy asked picking up his study sheets and sat at a table behind James.

"Dunno, Girls day, they always go off on Sundays and do whatever." He shrugged, going back to scribbling things down.

Jimmy frowned "you don't ask?"

"They don't tell." James passed his notes to Remus who just walked over to the couch.

"Oh." Jimmy frowned even more.

"If you're talking about the girls, just let it be. They would have told us if we needed to know." Remus looked at Jimmy almost in warning before turning to the notes from James.

"Do you not like me Lupin?" Jimmy stopped and looked at him closely.

Remus rolled up the notes and passed it back to James "Sirius found some things on the potion that will fix the smell problem." Then he turned back to Jimmy "You haven't earned my trust yet, so your poking around in the girl's lives isn't welcomed in my books." Remus told him honestly.

"Well Olivia is my girlfriend right now; don't I have a right to know?"

"No, if the people she thinks of as brothers don't, what gives you more right?" Remus practically growled. James got up and stood in front of him.

"Moony how about we go for a walk." He raised an eyebrow and nodded outside. Remus nodded and followed him out. "A little on edge there mate?" James patted his shoulder.

"I know, sorry" he sighed and rubbed his face.

"Want to talk about it?"

"I've been waiting for Victorie to tell me what they are doing. She's just been dancing around it and I know she wants to tell me and they give hints but I just can't make it out." He rubbed his face again just a little harder this time.

James sighed, "We're all worried about what they're doing, and Jimmy is the new guy so he doesn't know we've been waiting like this for months. Plus this weekend is the full moon so you're getting a little irrational." James reasoned for Remus who just nodded along.

"They'll tell us right, someday they'll tell us?"

"I believe so Remus, but for now we have to trust them." They sat in the courtyard where Sirius was reading.

"Who are we trusting?" Sirius sat up.

"The only people we really trust, the girls." James took the book from him and read it. "A book of poetry?" he chuckled. "For chance do your eyes speak stars separate from the cloudless universe?" He read aloud.

"Give it back" he snatched it out of his hand. "I was thinking it would help me figure out things between me and Olivia." Sirius sighed giving up on trying to hide that he had feelings for their blonde friend.

"You're going to read her a poem?" James teased.

"I find poetry can say things better than most words." Remus shrugged.

"Seeing as you write poetry, I don't find that hard to believe" James and Sirius, laughed at him.

"Oh shove off" Remus laughed and they got to planning their latest prank.

…

It was at dinner on Monday that found Remus walking up to the small stage area to read his poem. It was right after a fourth year Slytherins short story.

He smiled softly, "uh this is something I just wrote after hearing a line yesterday…

your eyes speak stars separate from the cloudless universe

I fear I speak words from planets far beyond those stars

And neither of us will understand the way our hearts

Urn for the touch of each other.

The poem went on with Victorie hanging on to every word and sighing "I have to tell him it's killing me to keep our powers from him." She whispered to Olivia.

"We can't Victorie, we're still training." Olivia held her hand.

"We'll talk to the spirit when we balance out," Lily smiled softly.

Victorie nodded and kissed Remus when he went back to his seat. "I love you" she sighed and hugged him.

Remus held her tight "I love you too" he kissed he head as they heard the rest of the poems and stories of the night.

…

Tuesday came with excitement to see the art that's been created. The students at Hogwarts excelled at everything from sculpture to photographs, not everything was magical either, something that intrigued a portion of the school. After the food from lunch disappeared the works were placed up and down the tables set up by house and then by year. A reoccurring feature was Peter Pettigrew's Collections of Marauder pictures.

The marauders took Peter under their wing much like the girls did with Elise. He didn't talk much but when he hung out with the boys he would take pictures of them. There were hundreds of pictures and he would always choose a few to show.

The other marvel at the show was a portrait of a Ravenclaw's recently dead uncle. As a demonstration, she set up to finish the spell work to activate the portrait. As she finished the spell everyone eagerly awaited his first words.

No one expected the screaming as he yelled about men and the killing curse and skull masks. Or the spell that shot out to silence him.

"I do believe we should take him to another place for him to calm and come back to himself." Professor Dumbledore looked at the now crying girl who nodded and put the sheet back over the portrait. "What a wonderful show, but now I believe you all have classes to attend, off you go now." He shooed them away and out of the great hall.

None of the group commented on Olivia holding onto Sirius, or Lily holding James's arm. They just walked to the library for their study period no one saying anything.

Remus finally broke the silence after they all started doing work. "It seems we've been left out of quite a bit about what's going on out there."

"Well some of us," Sirius sighed, "I just never got that close. Elise kind of is."

"She's with him right now isn't she?" this time Olivia curled to James who wrapped his arm around her tight.

"She's tough she can handle herself" James tried to comfort her though they all knew that Elise didn't like to fight. Olivia just nodded and curled tighter to him as she started reading again.

The day became somber and the girls couldn't wait for the day to be over.

…

It was Wednesday after all the classes were over that found the girls helping Lily and Elise get ready for their dances that evening. Lily was wearing a traditional ballet costume and Elise wore a traditional set of wizard's ball robes.

"I'm nervous." Lily smoothed down the bodice and let her hands skim the tutu skirt.

"You'll do wonderfully" Elise smiled.

No I should have just written a story again or or try a really nice spell." Lily worried.

"You've been practicing all month Lily, don't make that go to waste." Victorie smiled softly pushing a curl out of lily's face. Lily smiled back and hugged her tight.

"Thanks" She mumbled.

"Now come on beautifuls it's time for dinner." Olivia grinned.

Lily and Elise went to the separate room for their dinners that Dumbledore setup for the dancers. When it was finally time for them to dance Elise and Giovanni took the stage as one of the first couples dancing a traditional wizard's waltz while Regulus played piano.

Lily's heart was pounding when she heard Dumbledore introduce her. "Miss Evans will be doing a piece from a new Ballet. Welcome Miss Evans to the stage." The hall clapped and Lily took the small stage and the music started. Everyone watched her as she twirled and jumped across the stage.

"Wow." James sighed. "I never knew she was so graceful. Like I mean when she walks but I never-"

"We know," Sirius and Remus chuckle even though they were both just as captivated as the rest of hall.

The Hall was quiet for a few seconds after lily finished before they started clapping "that was beautiful Miss Evans, Thank you" Dumbledore bowed his head to her and she curtsied back before leaving the stage.

That was great!" Olivia, Victorie and Elise hugged her. Lily laughed and hugged them back.

"Oh my Godric it was so much fun!" Lily grinned.

"Hey Lily," A boy in a Ravenclaw tie walked over as they stood in the entrance hall.

"Oh h-hi Hank," Lily smiled and bit her lip.

"You looked good up there." He smirked.

"Thank you Hank, I practiced a lot. Are you going to be singing again this year?"

"no not this year, thought I should focus on the OWLS." He shrugged.

"Oh yeah I have a lot of Revision still to do myself" Lily nodded.

"Well maybe we can revise together sometime." He slid his hands into his Pocket leaning towards her.

"She'll be in the library tomorrow after the Creative Magic thing!" Elise covered Lily's mouth as she tried to Protest.

"She'll meet you at the table in the history of magic section, the table next to the Window!" Victorie grabbed one of lily's arms as Olivia grabbed the other.

"You're top in History of magic right? You can help her revise!" Olivia winked and they rushed Lily away.

Hank laughed "I'll see you then Lily!" he called and headed the other direction.

"Oh I hate you three so much!" Lily was bright red as they walked to the Common room.

"Hey we just got you a study date with the hottie of Ravenclaw, you should be happy." Elise laughed.

"And we have quidditch practice at the time so, James won't be interrupting." Olivia smiled.

"So all in all you get to have some fun revising with Hank."

"Well you three are still very embarrassing." Lily huffed but hugged Victories' side as they walked into the Common room.

…

It was right after Snape showed the effects of his improved version of a potion that had the marauders the stage.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Witches and wizards of all ages, we are here to provide a demonstration. But what is a good demonstration without a little music?" Sirius called off the stage.

The Three of them lined up and each pulled out a potion. Sirius had a silvery tinted purple potion and he swallowed it down. As he let out a breath a fog rolled out his mouth and took form as a bass guitar into his hands. Remus conjured a seat before he took his silvery tinted green Potion and the fog that fell from his mouth formed a Drum set before him. James was the last one to drink his silvery pink potion and the fog replicated his own guitar in his hands.

Everyone clapped.

"Now sadly this potion had no auditory application…Until now." James Smirked and Remus waved his wand with a short enchantment. And each of the instruments glowed.

"How about we sing these people a song?" Remus smiled.

"I got just the song." James smiled and started strumming.

_What would you think if I sang out of tune?_

_Would you stand up and walk out on me?" _James sang smiling at Olivia Who grinned like she always did when he'd sing.

_Lend me your ears and I'll sing you a song_

_and I'll try not to sing out of key_

_Oh, I get by with a little help from my friends_

_Mm, I get high with a little help from my friends" _Sirius sang back as him and Remus started playing along.

_Mm, Gonna try with a little help from my friends_

_What do I do when my love is away" James locked eyes with Lily for a second before she turned away and stared at the floor. _

_Does it worry you to be alone" Sirius walked over to bump his shoulder. _

_How do you feel by the end of the day_

_Are you sad because you're on your own_

_No, I get by with a little help from my friends" Remus joins the other two in the chorus._

_Mm, I get high with a little help from my friends_

_Mm,Gonna try with a little help from my friends_

_Do you need anybody" Sirius leaned against James _

_I need somebody to love" James nodded. _

_Could it be anybody" Sirius happily wiggled his eyebrows and James pushed him away. _

_I want somebody to love_

_Would you believe in a love at first sight?" Remus sings out and Victorie grabbed Olivia's hand never really hearing him sing before. _

_Yes, I'm certain that it happens all the time" Sirius winked at a group of girls who all burst into giggles. _

_What do you see when you turn out the light" Remus turned to James. _

_I can't tell you, but I know it's mine" James grinned _

_Oh, I get by with a little help from my friends_

_Mm, I get high with a little help from my friends_

_Oh, Gonna try with a little help from my friends_

_Do you need anybody?" All three of them sang together. _

_I just need someone to love_

_Could it be anybody?_

_I want somebody to love_

_Oh, I get by with a little help from my friends_

_Mm, Gonna try with a little help from my friends_

_Oh, I get high with a little help from my friends_

_Yes, I get by with a little help from my friends,_

_With a little help from my friends'_

And with a bow the foggy equipment disappeared. The hall clapped happily for the group who smirked as they left the stage.

"How long do you think it'll take them to notice they all have striped tongues?" Sirius laughed.

"3" James counted

"2" Remus nodded

"1?" Sirius listened

"JAMES POTTER!" they heard Lily's voice scream and they all ran to the quidditch pitch.

…

"Guy's I'm a little scared…Lily never came after me, how did she look today?" James flopped beside Sirius at dinner.

"She looked fine to me, Happy if anything." Remus shrugged.

"Happy? After a prank… I think you should be scared James." Sirius laughed but it was cut short when they saw Lily walking in with Hank. He walked her to where Elise was sitting and kissed her cheek before walking to the table. Sirius grabbed James as he went to go after him.

"Let me go he's moving in on my girl." James tried to get up.

"James she's not your girl. You really need to let her be happy even though it's not with you." Remus sighed. James turned to him and glared so he didn't get to see Lily look over at him for a second before springing back to the girls to talk about her study date.

"James I think Remus has a point…" Sirius trailed off as the glare was switched over to him.

"Whatever." James started eating not wanting to talk about it.

"I don't know Eli he's sweet but there's something missing, something different." Lily shrugged.

"Since Olivia's not here to say it I guess I will, you're missing the same spark James gives you. It's the same spark Remus gives Vi and Olivia gives Sirius."

"Yeah" Lily sighed "Is it wrong of me to wish for him to just grow up a little? He's just so frustrating when he trips first years and laughs at people who are hurt. He can be such a gentleman when he really tries."

"Maybe you're holding him to too high of a standard. 'cause I bet Hank meets everything you want James to be but what's wrong with him is it's not James. But hey Hank is cute there's nothing wrong with having a few more study dates" Elise smiled. Lily laughed as she agreed and they ate.

Olivia was one of the first to go on stage that night. She smiled and walked out to the lone microphone and spotlight. She started with a slow snap.

"Never know how much I love you;  
>Never know how much I care<p>

When you put your arms around me  
>I get a fever that's so hard to bear<br>You give me fever" she swayed as she sang the song.  
>When you kiss me<br>Fever when you hold me tight  
>Fever<br>In the morning  
>Fever all through the night<p>

Sun lights up the daytime  
>Moon lights up the night<br>I light up when you call my name  
>And you know I'm gonna treat you right<p>

You give me fever  
>When you kiss me<br>Fever when you hold me tight  
>Fever<br>In the morning  
>Fever all through the night<p>

Everybody's got the fever  
>That is something you all know<br>Fever isn't such a new thing  
>Fever started long ago<p>

Romeo loved Juliet  
>Juliet she felt the same<br>When he put his arms around her,  
>He said Julie, baby, you're my flame.<br>Thou givest fever  
>When we kisseth<br>Fever with thy flaming youth  
>Fever, I'm a fire<br>Fever, yay, I burn forsooth

Captain Smith and Pocahontas  
>Had a very mad affair<br>When her daddy tried to kill him,  
>She said daddy, no, don't you dare<br>He gives me fever,  
>With his kisses, fever when he holds me tight<br>Fever I'm his Mrs.  
>Daddy, won' t you treat him right<p>

Now you've listened to my story,  
>Here's the point that I have made<br>Chicks were born to give you fever  
>Be it farenheit or centigrade<br>They give you fever

When you kiss them" she started to sing slower as one hand came off the microphone.  
>Fever if you live, you learn" the other hand slowly came of the microphone.<br>Fever, till you sizzle" she smirked as she rested her hands against her legs.  
>What a lovely way to burn" Olivia sang quieter and slid her hands up as flames snuck up her legs.<br>What a lovely way to burn" The fire rose higher as she rose her hands.  
>What a lovely way to burn" the flames licked up toward her torso<br>What a lovely way to burn." Her arms raised above her head as the flames got to her neck.  
>What a lovely way to burn." she whispered as the flames took over her and she was gone with one final snap. The hall clapped for her performance and she landed herself only a few steps away still on the stage and bowed before walking back off.<p>

Frank Longbottom was the last to sing for the night and he looked extremely nervous as he walked onto the stage. He took a deep breath and smiled when he found a particular pair of eyes on him before he started singing.

I've just seen a face,  
>I can't forget the time or place<br>Where we just met, she's just the girl for me  
>And I want all the world to see we've met<br>Mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm mmm mmm

Had it been another day  
>I might have looked the other way<br>And I'd have never been aware  
>But as it is I dream of her tonight<br>La, di, di, da di di

Falling, yes I am falling  
>And she keeps calling me back again<p>

I have never known  
>The likes of this, I've been alone<br>And I have missed things and kept out of sight  
>But other girls were never quite like this<br>La, di, di, da di di

Falling, yes I am falling  
>And she keeps calling me back again<p>

Falling, yes I am falling  
>And she keeps calling me back again<p>

I've just seen a face  
>I can't forget the time or place<br>Where we just met, she's just the girl for me  
>And I want all the world to see we've met<br>Mmm, mmm, mmm, la di di

Falling, yes I am falling  
>And she keeps calling me back again<p>

Falling, yes I am falling  
>And she keeps calling me back again<p>

Fallen, yes I have Fallen.  
>And Alice Max you keep calling me back again!"<p>

The eye's he never stopped looking at widened. "Will you be my girlfriend Alice Max?" he watched as her whole face split into a grin.

"You could have just asked!" She laughed.

"Is that a yes?" He grinned.

Yes you idiot of course!" She hugged him as he jumped off the stage to her. The hall clapped for his song and most of the girl's Awed at the new couple.

…

_Now's the moment. _Victorie took a deep breath and nodded at the three chasers poised to defend and take the ball from her. She stood her ground as they charged in a normal attack position when they were a few meters away she quickly threw the Quaffle up and dropped below them in the exact second that they zoomed past her she then shot up grabbed the Quaffle as they rolled to catch her. She jerked back and forth and the Keeper followed her she headed straight at him as he was waiting for the throw but instead she curled herself against her broom. She twirled heading straight at the keeper. In a last minute the Keeper jerked out the way and Victorie smirked and threw the ball as she flipped and hit the ball right into the middle hoop.

Victorie laughed as she watched the ball fall to the ground. "I did it!" She laughed even more as she was tackled on each side by the chasers who were congratulating her in the air.

"That's what you've been working on! You're bloody crazy!" Jimmy laughed and hugged her as they landed.

Victorie laughed "Hey that was the first time I actually had someone against me. I thought for sure Bobby wasn't going to Dive away."

Everyone laughed and Remus grabbed her kissing her happily. "You looked amazing out there Love."

Victorie grinned and kissed him back "I'm sorry I've been so stressed lately."

"I think it was worth it love, that flip, how in the- you just –wow" Remus had no words.

Victorie just laughed once more and kissed him.


	11. What a year

What a year - Chapter 11 -

It was the last days of school that had the 5th and 7th years just floating around now that their tests were done and classes were over. They all seem to still hold some tension with the anticipation behind waiting for their results. But lots of them took this as time to finally relax, and that's where you can find the majority of them spread out across the lawn taking in the early signs of a hot summer.

Jimmy leaned on a tree as Olivia lay across his lap. Lily was next to them caged in Hank's arms and legs as they read together. Victorie was smiling from across them laying there with Remus as the other two marauders were throwing a ball back and forth.

"Hey Olive, we should go to the beach this summer with Anna," James called over.

"You're going to have to take her without me Jamie, remember I'm going to my aunts for the summer, she's actually picking me up from the train. So I had to have mom pack my summer things." Olivia turned to him.

"Right, I keep forgetting you're leaving me for the summer." James sighed.

"Oh don't be so dramatic." Olivia laughed.

Sirius frowned as he caught the ball. "Wait so you're not going to be around? Like at all?"

"Yes Sirius. That's what I just said." Olivia rolled her eyes.

"You never said anything to me, is it my fault you're staying away?"

"No Sirius, why the hell, would it be your fault? Not everything revolves around you." Olivia snapped lightly

"I'm sorry I was just- never mind, just go back to pretending I'm not here." Sirius sighed and looked over to see Snape and smirks. "Hey Prongs." He called James over and nodded at Snape. "I think I found some entertainment for us."

James smirked and headed in Snape's direction. "All right Snivellus?' said James loudly.

It wasn't until there was more commotion that the other's attention was caught. "Oh no," Olivia sighed seeing Snape now upside down.

"How dare he-" Lily jumped up but Hank grabbed her arm.

"Just let it go, it's only Snape, he gives it back as much he gets." Hank snorts, "I think he deserves worse."

"How dare you! You don't even know him!" Lily ripped her hand away from him and rushed to stop James and Sirius.

"Leave him alone!" Lily jumped into the middle of everything.

"Aw come on love we're just having some fun." James smirked.

"I said leave him alone, Potter."

"How about you go on a date with me and I'll think about it."

"I wouldn't go out with you if it was a choice between you and the giant squid,' said Lily.

"Bad luck, Prongs," said Sirius briskly, and turned back to Snape. "OI!"

Lily jumped as the spell passed over her shoulder and sliced open James's cheek. Lily watched as James's eyes changed a little as he threw a spell at Snape and laughed with the crowd that was now surrounding them.

Lily turned and saw what he did "Let him down, please James." Lily sighed.

"Fine." Was James's curt reply and he dropped his with a quick flick of his wand. Sirius sent him back into the air and crashing back down as he tried to grab his wand and defend himself.

"Stop it the both of you!" Lily pulled out her wand this time.

James eyed it warily as did Sirius.

"There you go," he said, as Snape struggled to his feet. "You're lucky Evans was here, Snivellus –"

"I don't need help from filthy little Mudbloods like her!"

Lily blinked.

"You apologize!" James held out his wand. But Lily shook her head and turned to Snape.

"Fine, if that's what you think of me Snivellus. I won't bother again." She turned back to James and shook her head at him. "After all that, you think, you making him apologize would really mean anything. You're just as bad as him." She sniffled and walked away.

James looked down at the wand in his hand everyone was quiet.

"James?" Sirius spoke softly.

James sent a silent spell sending Snape back up in the air. "Who wants to see me take off Snivelly's pants?"

"Lily!" Olivia and Victorie raced after her but Lily didn't stop until she got to the third floor knowing the others were right behind her. "Unquatra" she muttered to a portrait of nymphs in the forest. The portrait opened and creaked as Lily pulled it open and slipped inside. This was their little secret. Rooms that were just for them that were used before by the last 4 people with the elemental powers. The room had 3 doors. One door lead to a bathroom, another lead to a Study and the last to a common room, Lily walked through the one to the common room to find Olivia and Victorie waiting for her. Lily sniffled and hugged them.

"Shh, it's ok love" they comfort her and they all sat on the couch. Olivia got up and started a fire after Lily calmed her crying and was now just sitting there hugging a pillow.

"That's not the James that I like." Lily finally muttered "That guy is cruel and sadistic just for the attention."

"Yeah, I don't know what comes over him at those times. It kind of scares me" Olivia nodded and flopped back down beside her.

"It scares me too" Lily leaned against her. "Least we can hide away here."

"Our own bat cave," Olivia smiled and Victorie lay in Lily's lap.

"When does Elise get out of class?"

"Still another hour,"

"It's too bad we can't get a TV in here." Olivia sighed, "I wonder why we can get one in the come and go room and not anywhere else."

Lily shook her head "I actually don't know, Magic fries most electronics doesn't it?"

"Maybe the room figures out a way to fix that. If it is smart enough to do everything else it does, it must be at least that smart."

Victorie laughed, "I love you guys." The other two laughed with her.

…

Remus walked down to find James in the common room with two parchments in front of him.

"What are those?"

"Pros and cons," James sighed.

"Of?"

"Being the boy I was earlier." He handed them over.

"There's nothing written on the Pro's"

"Nope" He shook his head. "I need to change don't I Remus."

"You're already starting if you can realize it." Remus sat down with him.

"I was cruel today, for the first time in a while. And afterwards, I didn't like myself Remus I didn't like what I feel like I lost because of it." James stared at his hands.

"My little Jamie is growing up" Remus teased lightly and patted his shoulder. "I think you should write to Lily, apologizing and tell her about how you're going to try to be a better man. You don't have to give it to her but I know if you're making it to Lily you'll set your goals high. Then you have to set yourself to those goals."

"Do I have to write it down?" James made a face.

"Yes James, you must." Remus chuckled and pulled him up. "But right now let's get some sleep."

"Thanks Remus." James gave him a hug before heading upstairs.

…

"Giovanni asked me to come down," Elise stood there in front of Nott.

"Pay the toll" he leered leaning toward her.

She shoved him out of her way and walked into the Slytherin common room. She turned the corner to where she knows Giovanni sits.

"You wanted to see me?" She stood next to his couch.

"Yeah, let me finish this conversation and I'll get to you"

Can you just tell me now? I need to get back to packing." She sighed.

Giovanni turned to her, "You will sit down Elise and wait." He half growled at her, which caused her to gulp seeing the old Giovanni and walked to the other side of the couch to sit down.

"You need to keep a better handle on your woman." Lucius looked Elise over, "I could help you out with that if you need?"

"Don't you have your own woman to handle?" he snapped back.

"She doesn't need as much training as yours does." Lucius chuckled. "Now he wants to meet us with Snape next week. Think you can grab the git to take him?"

"You're going to have to do that I have Regulus and you know how the Blacks are."

Lucius laughed "yeah, Bella should be there so we shall have some entertainment for the gathering."

"I can't wait." Giovanni laughed with him. "Now how is your … mission going?"

"Well, I've found a few ways to execute it if you want to help me pick, it is after all your expertise." Giovanni nods. "We'll look it over in the morning."

Lucius nodded back and got up.

"So what did you want Giovanni?" Elise sighed.

"Out in the hall." He growled into her ear. Elise got up when he grabbed her arm tight. She looked at Regulus with a worried expression but shook her head when he attempted to stand up and follow them.

Giovanni threw her into the stone wall. "Next time I summon you, you better come faster. And if you interrupt my conversation again I won't wait to do this." He slapped her hard.

"I'm sorry; I didn't get it till now." Elise spoke quietly.

"I'm sure. You're coming to Italy with me for the summer. We have some things to do." He held her chin tightly.

"What? I can't do that what about…" She got another smack.

"I don't want to hear it, you want your little brother then get him I don't fucking care but you will be there. You understand?"

"Yes Giovanni, I'll be there I promise."

"Good, glad you understand." He kissed her. Elise kissed him back and held him close.

"I'm sorry I wasn't respecting you, it's just been a long day. I'm sorry"

"Well now you won't forget next time." He pressed his hand against a slight bruise that was forming.

Elise hissed "No I won't."

"Good." He let her go. "I'll see you on the train tomorrow."

"Of course," she kissed his cheek "Bright and early, a Zabini is never late."

"We are exactly on time." He nodded and let her walk away.

Once she was out of the dungeons Elise leaned on a wall and slid down it slowly trying her hardest to keep it together. That's how Regulus found her when he could finally get out of the dungeons.

"Eli! Are you ok? Did he hurt you?" He kneeled next to her.

"I think I'm ok, he just slapped me a few times." She sniffled still fighting the urge to cry.

Regulus helped her back up and hugged her tight. She held onto him tight and buried her face in his sweater.

He rubbed her back gently. "I'll walk you to the common room"

She nodded and turned so she was against his side and they could walk easier up the stairs.

He kissed her head when they got to the fat lady and Elise sighed. "I'm going to Italy with him this summer. I'm not sure we will see much of each other."

Regulus sighed and held her close. "I think they're going to start initiating me into the death eaters this summer. Giovanni was just talking to me earlier about meeting his Lord."

"You can't!" She held onto him tight.

"I can't put it off longer then graduation." Regulus sighed.

"Then we'll run away, I'll pick up Andrew tomorrow and we can go live like muggles!" Elise cried.

"Eli we're only 15, and we don't know much about living a life as a muggle, I highly doubt muggle studies prepared us for what's really needed. I'm sorry but I can't do that with you if you're being serious." He nuzzled her head.

"Just stop being logical, cause I can't battle against it." She pressed her face into his chest.

"I'll try to figure it out, and Sirius said he'd help me. Don't worry my love."

Elise sighed and nodded. "They're waiting for me." She wiped her face and stepped away. Regulus looked around before pulling her into a deep kiss. Her hands dug into his hair as she kissed him back. They pulled away with a whispered I love you and Elise made her way back into the Common room.

…

"Remy you should come visit me this summer." Vi played with his fingers.

"I can try." he put his face in her shoulder.

"Try? What do you have to try?" Vi frowned.

"Victorie, I don't want to talk about it. I'll try to visit, that's all I can promise." Remus sighed.

"Remus, what's wrong?" She pulled away and looked at him.

"Nothing, it's just difficult for me to get away from my parents." He didn't look at her.

"Remus, look at me and tell me what's wrong." Victorie tried to catch his eyes.

"It's just hard for me to get away Victorie, just let it go." Remus looked at her.

"Then I'll come visit you." She shrugged.

"No!" Remus winced at how panicked he sounded.

"No? I thought you wanted me to meet your mom, I don't understand what's going on Remus."

"You wouldn't, even if I explained it to you." Remus moved away from her.

"Really Remus, whatever, I'll see you tomorrow." Victorie grabbed her backpack and left. Remus sighed and let her go and sunk more into his bed.

"Where did Victorie go?" Sirius asked as he walked into the dorm.

"She left." Remus shrugged and curled more into himself.

"I thought you were going to bed…" Sirius frowned.

"I don't think she's staying here tonight. Just let it go Sirius, please." Remus sighed.

"Are you packed up to leave tomorrow?" Sirius changed the subject.

"Yeah, the full moon is next weekend,"

"Do you want us to-" Sirius stopped when Remus shook his head.

"Mom said not this year in her last letter."

"Why's that?" Sirius frowned.

"I don't know, just no visitors, not even in the cabin." Remus sighed.

"I'm sorry, I hope she has a plan and that's why she's saying that." Sirius grabbed his things and went to shower.

…

"Vi? What's wrong?" Olivia bumped into her on the stairs.

"Nothing, Remus is keeping something from me and since he can't seem to trust me to tell me I'm sleeping in my own bed tonight." she wiped a tear that fell.

"Oh sweetie, I'll come with you." Olivia hugged her.  
>Victorie held her tight. "Thanks Olivia, but its ok. Plus don't you still have to break up with Jimmy?"<p>

"It's only Jimmy, he'll understand." Olivia shook her head.

"No you go do that and I'm just gonna go to bed any way." she squeezed her and let her go.

"Are you sure?" Olivia asked as Victorie started back up the stairs.

"Positive. Have fun, and don't worry about me."

"Sleep tight." Olivia waved and headed into the common room. Jimmy was sitting in the corner with the fireplace and Olivia walked over behind him. "Waiting up for little ol' me?"

"Yes I am." he smiled tilting his head back for a kiss. Olivia smiled and kissed him lightly.

"You leave tomorrow." He sighed as he pulled her into his lap.

"You graduate tomorrow." She played with his hair. "This is it."

"I'm gonna miss you, even though we started this planning that it wasn't gonna last."

"We still have tonight." She leaned over and kissed him. "And I'm gonna miss you too."

"Are you going to give Sirius a chance next year?" He kissed her chin and over her jaw.

"Can we not talk about him while you're doing that?" Olivia sighed.

"Not imagining I'm him now are you?" Jimmy tease and nuzzled her neck.

"Are you thinking I'm Victorie?" She cupped his face looking him in the eye.

"I've gotten over it; you've actually helped me get past it. At least enough to not pine after her still," He smiled and kissed her lightly. Olivia looked down when he pulled away. "I'm guessing it didn't do the same for you?" Olivia gave him a small smile and shook her head. "Maybe you should at least forgive Sirius and work your way toward something more."

"Do I have to?" She pouted.

"Of course not, but you love him." Jimmy rubbed her back.

Olivia leaned into him "Fine but tonight I'm still yours, so kiss me some more. Or I can just go to bed." she started to sit up just to feel Jimmy's arms tighten around her. He held her and kissed her. Olivia happily opened her mouth when she felt his tongue against her lips. She soon moved to straddle his lap to kiss him better and it wasn't until he whispered in her ear that she remembered that they were still in the common room.

"Maybe we should take this upstairs?" He panted slightly hands rubbing her thighs.

Olivia gulped softly but nodded "Ok" she got up and let him lead her up the stairs and into the room he shared with one other person. "Where's Oscar?"

"He uh went to his girlfriend's dorm." he wrapped his arms around her.

"So we're alone?" Olivia leaned back as he kissed her neck.

"Mmhm," he bit down lightly and Olivia sighed tangling her hand into his hair. Jimmy turned her and kissed her hard. Olivia gripped his shoulders letting him take the lead as he walked her backwards to his bed. She fell back into the mattress and looked up at him as he started unbuttoning his shirt and her mind trailed to Sirius.

"Jimmy wait," She put his hand on his and stood back up. Jimmy frowned and watched her feel his chest and shake her head. "I want to but I keep thinking about Sirius and you don't deserve that."

"I don't deserve blue balls either." He groaned wrapping his arms around her.

"You have a perfectly fine hand love, I'm sorry." She leaned up and kissed him lightly, "Have a great graduation tomorrow, and don't forget to write me this summer." she touched his cheek with a smile.

"such a tease." he put his head to hers.

"So you've told me." She giggled softly.

"So not funny." he tickled her laughing himself.

"Ah!" she squeaked and tried to move away. He let her go and sighed leaning on his bedpost. "Stop looking so good so I can leave,"

"Impossible." he smiled and lead her to the door, "One last kiss?"

"I guess I can do that," She smiled and kissed him. "Goodnight Jimmy Wood."

"Goodnight Olivia Hunter." He smiled and watched her leave down the stairs.

…

There was a buzz of rushing through out the castle as people hurried to finish packing and head down for breakfast. James was sitting at the table bright and early writing on a piece of parchment. A deep look of concentration on his face spoke volumes as he slowly wrote each word. He put the quill down for the hundredth time and looked at his writing.

Lily,

There are so many things I wish I could say to you to show you I'm not the boy you think I am. But the incident by the lake made me see the guy you see and I don't like that guy either. I don't have any words to justify what I did and I don't want to it was dumb and childish what I did and I'm sorry I put you in that position. I'm sorry for all the things I've done to you and everyone else, I was a dick and I deserve every single one of the hexes you've thrown at me. I want to be better, I want to be the guy you deserve everyday and not just Valentines Day and your birthday. I want you to see that I can care about things and help people, and be a better person, not only for you but for myself, and for my family. God we just took our OWLS and we graduate in two years there's no time to waste, so I pledge right now that the next time I ask you out, like really ask you out on a grand date, I will be a different person than the one you hate.

I promise you from the bottom of my heart that I will change. I want to tell you about when I realized I was in love with you.

That was where the letter stopped and before James could keep going the food popped up onto the table and more people started filling in Remus and Sirius flopped on each side of him. The girls came in not to much later and sat a bit further down. James noticed that Remus kept looking at Victorie and sighed "Go talk to her mate."

"What if she asks about visiting again?" Remus sighed.

"Tell her you'll make plans with her to meet up and spend days together over the summer, and you're just not ready to meet families as a couple just yet." Sirius offered.

"How am I supposed to do that when I'm stuck in a cabin?" Remus half snapped.

"We'll get you a portkey or something." Sirius shrugged at him simply.

"You guys don't have to do that for me."

"Go talk to her and keep it in mind," James patted his shoulder.

"Thanks guys." Remus nodded and got up going down to talk to Victorie. "Love, can we go for a walk and talk?" He stood behind her.

"Are you going to apologize?" She sighed and started grabbing things to put in her bag.

"I'm sorry for how I acted last night but I'm not the only one who needs to apologize here." Remus sighed.

Victorie nodded and stood up "I'm sorry too for pushing the subject." She leaned up to kiss him lightly. "Let's go to the lake." she took his hand and they walked out the great hall.

"So how did things go last night with Jimmy?" Lily asked Olivia when she saw Jimmy walk in as Remus and Victorie left.

"Not bad, it wasn't like we were in love." Olivia answered quickly.

"After all that you have no feelings for him?" Lily raised her eyebrow.

"No we definitely got closer," Olivia smiled as he waved and waved back. "But I don't love him, not the way-" Olivia trailed off and her eyes fell to Sirius who was eating half asleep. She smiled when he missed his mouth and pouted.

"Not the way you love Sirius." Lily smiled at her.

Olivia blushed and looked at Lily, "Yeah, I'll admit it; I love that immature ass of a boy."

"It's ok, I think I understand." Lily sighed with a small smile of her own.

"Are you admitting feelings for a certain someone?" Olivia teased.

"Of course not. I would never." Lily smirked softly.

"Oh you." Olivia laughed and turned to Elise as she flopped down "Elise, are you ok?"

"No," she poured herself some tea and leaned on Olivia.

Olivia wrapped her arm around her. "What's wrong?"

"Giovanni is making me go to Italy with him all summer, and my parents haven't answered to Andrew coming with me." She yawned, "couldn't sleep at all waiting for that answer."

"Isn't that your parent's owl?" Lily points out as the Owls flood the room with one last mail delivery for the year.

"Yeah. Oh god you read it," She pushed it into Olivia's hands, who opened up the letter and read the short note.

"It says Giovanni has already sent a House elf to pick up Andrew and his things." Olivia raised her eyebrows and passed the paper over.

"What!?" Elise read the letter quickly than looked up at Giovanni. "I'll be right back." She got up and walked across the hall to the Slytherin table. "Thank you Giovanni." she said after waiting for him to acknowledge her.

"I know you love your brother, and you've learned fast. Don't make me regret this." He nodded to her lightly.

"Of course not love." she leaned over and kissed him lightly, "and I'll make it all up to you." she whispered into his ear.

He smirked, "I'll see you on the train."

"I'll see you then." she nodded and moved back to her spot next to Olivia.

"It looks like that went well." Olivia smiled softly.

"Well if I didn't thank him it would have been another disaster." Elise shrugged.

Lily shook her head "Lets go we said we'd walk to the train this year."

…

Sirius watched the scenery go by as they rode on in the train. James was sitting across from him in his own world scribbling down on a piece of parchment. He couldn't stop thinking about Olivia. He wished she wasn't leaving for the summer and that she wasn't with Jimmy Wood of all people._ I should go talk to her. _He frowned to himself and got up.

"Where are you going?" James asked as Sirius headed for the Door.

"To talk to someone," Sirius looked at him, but James was still writing.

"If you're going to talk to Olivia Tell her she better come say bye before she runs off the train."

"Alright," Sirius nodded and walked out. He walked down the hall trying to find the girls compartment and knocked gently when he got there. "Can we talk Olivia? Please."

"Sure." she nodded and got up. Lily flashed her thumbs up when she looked at her while they walked out the compartment. Olivia rolled her eyes and followed Sirius crossing her arms and walking into the empty compartment he easily found.

"Kick some first years out to get this one?" she asked as she leaned against the window."

"No it was empty when I passed." Sirius sighed and took a seat. "Look Olivia, I'm sorry. I'll admit I'm jealous of Jimmy."

"Really?" she looked at him.

"Yeah, you're my best friend just like Remus and James, I know you better than most and we were close since first year. I always thought I wanted to protect you and keep you safe because you were part of my family. But no, I don't think it really has been that for the past year or two at least. Cause I've just wanted to get closer to you and when you dated the douche bag I frenzied myself with dating too, and now you're with Wood, does he make you happy?" He looked at her for a second before shaking his head. "Actually I don't want to know. If he is, just know I want you to be happy and to be treated like a goddess and if he is doing that I'll be happy, though still jealous." He laughed slightly.

"You know if you hadn't ruined the beginning of our date we wouldn't have ended up curled together snogging, which lead to a 'we should be a couple' talk." Olivia tells him moving to sit next to him.

"So it's all my fault."

"Naturally," She smiled softly. "Jimmy said I should talk to you about feeling things and that I should forgive you for how you acted. But do you even get why I was so angry?" she sighed.

"Well we weren't on perfect terms and I guess I was a bit immature and possibly possessive when all this went down."

"A bit? Possibly? Really Sirius?" She laughed softly. "And no we weren't on perfect terms and that might be a little my fault."

"You're keeping secrets, and I thought we were closer than that." Sirius sighed.

"Ok remember when you said to me you can't tell me about Remus without asking him?" Olivia leaned forward and took his hand in hers.

"Yeah," he nodded and held her hand.

"It's like that; it's not just my secret and it dangerous. Can you understand that?"

Sirius stopped and looked her in the eyes and his brain went to the group he was forming with Jimmy and James. "Yeah, I can understand." he squeezed her hand.

"If I can ever tell you I would in a second. Even if I could tell only one person in the world I would tell you."

Sirius smiled softly "does this mean we can be friends again."

"We were closer than friends." Olivia leaned over and hugged him tight. Sirius closed his eyes and hugged her back tight. Olivia sighed, holding on to him.

"Olive?" Sirius whispered after a few minutes.

"Yeah, Siri?"

Sirius took a deep breath and pulled away to look at her but he saw the train station coming into view and let the breath out with a bit of defeat. "You should go say bye to James."

"We're here!" Olivia jumped up "I'll see you in august Siri, write me all the time!" she kissed his cheek and ran out to say her byes to James.

"Well fuck." Sirius sighed and flopped back on the bench. "I should have just said it."

…

"Jamie? whatcha got there?" Olivia took the letter from him. "A letter to Lily? Are you gonna send it?"

"No I'm going to burn it when I get home; she doesn't need to read that." James laughed.

"I'm going to make a copy." Olivia grinned and ran out.

"What! no!" James jumped up and rushed after her. He didn't catch up to her till he saw her standing with her trunk waving the paper. He snatched it out of her hands. "Where's the copy?"

"No idea what you're talking about," Olivia grinned and launched herself into James and hugged him tight. "Have a good summer Jamie, and Give Anna all of the hugs and kisses from me." James sighed and hugged her back.

"Have fun Olive, I'll stop by and check on your dad for you too." he kissed her head.

"Thank you," she sighed "I'm gonna miss you, first time we won't be spending all summer swimming and camping out together, it's going to be different."

"But a good different," James smiled at her. "I'll see you in august."

"Bye." She smiled back and ran off to find her Aunt.

"I almost told her that I love her." Sirius sighed coming to stand next to James.

"You still have two more years of school to find the right time to lie that on her." James shrugged. "Just be happy she's not leaving still mad at you."

"Thank Merlin. Ready to head home?"

"Yeah, let's take the bus this time." James and Sirius pulled their trunks out the station.

"Auntie I have one thing to do really quickly and then we can go." Olivia smiled as she saw Lily come through the brick wall on to the platform with her parents. She ran over and handed her the letter. "James doesn't know I'm giving this to you, but I think you should read it when you think you're ready to hear what he really thinks of you and things." Olivia hugged her tight once more and was off on her way with her aunt.

Lily looked at the pages of parchment and tucked it away into her back pack. Now wasn't the time for that.

* * *

><p>And here's a new chapter months later once more, but I hope you're still enjoying it.<p> 


End file.
